Forever and Always
by rimdsloveseddie
Summary: Sam has problems at home, but she has to protect someone. Will she be able to protect her? Is Freddie going to help her? READ AND REVIEW! P.S: THE SUMMARY SUCKS SO JUST READ! SEDDDIIIIEEEE!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_**New story! I think that this fic is very different from the other, but i think that you are going to like it. The title is "Forever and Always" because I love Parachute and I think that this is one of the best musics that they have. if you don't know already, I'm Portuguese so sorry my English is not the best I know, but I will try to not give a lot of errors. Review pls it really means allot to me :D Also I love suggestions so sent me some! ENJOY XOXO**_

Sam's POV:

If you saw me right now, you would probably think that I'm a zombie or something like that. Why you ask? First I'm covered on blood, my hair, my clothes, my face every little thing is cover on blood it looks like I went swim in a pool of blood. Second I'm more pale than snow, what is very difficult cause I'm very pale myself. And third my clothes are all torn.

Your second question may be, why am I like this. Two words: Chris Martin, my mom's boyfriend or better my mom's groom.

Chris, a thirty five normal guy, with a reasonable job, someone that if you met wouldn't look any different from all the others. But he was different, or maybe all mans were like him, but I'm going to tell you how all this started.

Chris entered in your lives a year ago. My mom had go to "Mark's Chicken" and met him while she was in the line. They talked and decided to go out. He and my mother were together for almost three weeks when I first met him. I liked him, we was fine, nice, polite, well everything that my mom and her ex-boyfriends weren't. After that day I saw him almost every day, it was pretty cool spending time with him, it was like having a father again.

In the two first months he was always helping my mom when she got drunk. He cleaned the mess, pulled her hair while she was throwing up, carried her to her bed, etc, etc. But at the third month he stopped doing that. When my mom was drunk he just left her there and went watch Tv and drink beer. My relationship with him also changed, he started to yell at me demanding things. This was getting worse and worse every month, but at the six month everything and I mean everything changed, I will never forget that day.

It was a Friday night and I just had come from Carly's, Chris was the only one at home. He had moving about a month ago. I went to my room, took a shower and got out of the bathroom only on my underwear when Chris came in.

**FLASHBACK ON**

_- "Dude get out!" I snapped at him._

_- "Why, I don't see why should I leave" he told me, I was starting to loose my cool._

_- "Well, I don't know if you noticed but I'm half naked, so I would like to have some privacy!" I said trying to cover myself with my clothes, but he grabbed my wrists, and pushed me against the wall making my clothes fall to the floor._

_- "Dude get off me now, you pervert" I tried to release me, but he was way stronger that me. I'm scared, I may be this girl that can beat every one ass at school, but I'm afraid to._

_- "What's wrong Sammy? You don't need to hide your body, I mean you are so damn hot" he stepped away to get a better view of my body half naked, so I tried to kick him, what make everything even worse._

_- "What are you trying to do BITCH? You are going to do what I tell you, what I want. You heard me?" I tried to release me again by trying to kicking be he wouldn't move, so I spit on him._

_- "Oh, you are going to pay for that" he pushed me to the floor making my head hit the floor, then he started to kick my ribs, my legs. I was trying to do something but I couldn't, I wanted to scream but my voice had gone away, I know that I'm going to die today._

_- "DO YOU LIKE TO BE KICKED?" he kicked me again "DO YOU LIKE TO BE SPIT" and he spit on me. "DO YOU?" I tried to say something but I barely could handle the pain. He grabbed my hair and started to push it and then he slapped me "I ASK YOU IF YOU HEAR ME"._

_- "Y…ye…es" I manage to say._

_- "Good" I thought that he was going to leave but he threw me to my bed "Let's have some fun". He was on top of me and started to kiss me. I was making everything I could to not let him take advantage of me, but after what seemed ages of me trying to get released, me trying to scream, I gave up. There was nothing that i could do stop him right now. No one was in one home, he was stronger than me, I just prepared myself for what was going to come._

**FLASHBACK OFF**

Well, you probably know what happened next. My life has been like this for six months. I wanted to run away, I wanted to die, my favorite dreams were the one's where I was dead and Chris couldn't find me. But I couldn't run away, I had to protect someone from him, not me, not my mom, but Melanie.

Melanie had come home four months ago, she had one a scholarship to a privet school on Seattle so she accepted, that way she could be closer to us. Chris saw this has an opportunity, so he threatened me that if I ever told anyone, if I run or if I didn't do want he wanted, he was going to do the same thing he does to me, to Melanie or even worse, and I couldn't let that happen. Melanie was weak, she wouldn't be able to stand this and unlike me she has a future, so I did what I had to do, I protect her.

I was now at the Bushwell Plaza, I came here every time this happened, not to Carly or Spencer and not to Freddie, I came here to go to the firescape and cry for hours till I received another call from Chris.

I went to the firescape and sat down on the floor. I looked to the sky and tried to imagine how would be my life if I was a star, I would be far, far away from Chris, from everyone that would want to hurt me, I would be happy, but that was impossible I had to protect Melanie. I put my knees to my chest and started to cry like there wasn't tomorrow.

_**So here's the first chapter, I'm already finishing the second one. Let me know what you thought about this, like it, hate it?! Review pls :D**_

_**XOXO**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_**Hi! So I really wanted to update this sooner but i couldn't :(, but well here it , I forget to said that iOMG never happened, and this is on their last year of school so they have 17 years. Please review and enjoy :D**_

Freddie's POV:

I was awakened by someone crying. At first I thought that was my mother but it couldn't be her, first she wasn't at home, she and Leroy were at their honeymoon, yes my mom just had married don't ask me how!, and second the crying was coming from outside my house. I looked around my room and saw that my window to the firescape was open, so that means that however is crying is in the firescape.

I got up from my bed and made my way to the window, I couldn't see much cause it was too dark but I can see that a girl, a blonde girl was crying with her knees up to her chest and she had her face buried there. At first I thought it was Sam, I mean the blonde hair and the fact that the girl was small make my remember Sam but there was no way that Sam would be here crying her eyes out. I was going to the firescape but the girl's phone went off. She raised her head and I could see her face, it was Sam! I was shocked, Sam, Sam Puckett was crying?! Something was very wrong. She looked to her phone and start shaking even worse that she was before, I couldn't see her expression but she seemed scare. She answered the phone, I couldn't understand what the person on the other line was saying, the only thing I know was that that person was a guy, a very angry guy.

- "NO PLEASE, DON'T HURT HER! LEAVE HER ALONE YOU HAVE ME YOU DON'T NEED HER!" Sam yelled, I was getting pretty scared myself I didn't knew what was going on, but like I said something was VERY wrong.

- "PLEASE I WILL DO WHAT EVER YOU WANT, JUST LEAVE HER ALONE PLEASE!" I never see Sam like this, no scratch that, I never see anyone like this.

- "I'm on my way just DON'T hurt her" she finally said before hung up. She tried to get up but fail, she was hurt, but because of the lack of light I couldn't see much.

She tried to get up again, and once more fail to the ground so she started crying. I couldn't take this anymore I step out from my room to the firescape.

- "Sam?" I call her but she didn't even move.

- "SAM!" but once again, nothing.

- "Sam" I said touching her shoulder to get her attention. She jumped like literally jump, and she looked at me. She was scared, like she just had seen death.

- "F…Fre…Freddie?" she asked me

- "Yes it's me" I told her, and just like that she threw herself at me and start crying. I didn't know what to say so I just stayed there with her crying on my arms. I still couldn't see much but she had a lot of red in her hair, blood, she was hurt and I know who hurt her, it was the men behind the phone.

After almost five minutes, she tried to get up, I helped her.

- "Th…a…anks" she said between sobs.

- "I have to…go..go" WHAT?! Was she crazy I wasn't going to let her go away like that.

- "Sam you can't go anywhere like this, come on let's go to my house".

- "I…I have…to…to…I have to go…she…needs…m..e…me" who was she? Her mom, I don't know but I will find out.

- "Sam let's talk about this inside, she will be ok" I told her not even knowing who she was. She nodded and start walking, but she was to weak I don't know how was she able to walk till here. So I picked her , bride style and carried her to my bed, she didn't said a word. I turned the lights on and I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

Sam was, was, I…I can't even explain is like she was one of those girls on horror movies, but normally those girls would be dead. For starting her face, she had a cut in her lip, one of her cheeks was turning black, she had a bigger cut upon her eyebrow that was really bad, she had several cuts on her face, I looked to her hands one of them was fine but the other had a big cut in her wrist. Then the blood, she had blood all over her, in her hair, her face, her arms, her clothes! I never saw so much blood, it was like she had swim in a pool of blood. Well I could tell you how bad she was but I think that you already can picture her. All this time that I have been looking at her she was looking at the floor, not saying anything just sobbing.

- "I ha..ve… to… to go" she said between sobs.

- "Sam you're not leaving here except if you want go to an hospital." I knew that she didn't want to go to a hospital.

- "NO, I can't go to a hospital…I'm fine." but her face said the opposite. I remember that she said that she had to go, because she had to protect someone, a girl.

- "Sam, I want to help you, so you have to answer my questions, ok?" she didn't even move.

- "Sam, who is she, who is the girl that you have to protect?" I asked. She looked at my eyes for the first time, I could see that she was thinking if she should tell me.

- "Sam I'm here, I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to help you." at first I thought that she was going to snap like "_I don't need your help!_" but at the same time she was really bad and she knew it.

- "Melanie" Melanie?! What Melanie is real? So she was telling the truth, so that means that I kissed Sam's sister, Sam's twin sister gross, I mean gross kissing Melanie, cause kissing Sam it's not gross at all, WHAIT?! Did I just think that? I'm losing my mind.

- "Who did this to you?" I could see her tense, so I took her good hand and hold her, making sure she knew that I was there to her.

- "Chris" she whispered. Chris, Chris I know this guy but from where? Then I remember.

- "Chris, your mom's groom?" she just nodded. As she confirmed I felt this thing, this feeling growing inside me, I didn't knew what was this I just knew that I wanted to kill this guy. Who was he to do this to Sam, no one can't touch my Sam , if I catch Chris I'm going to kill him I don't really care if I'm going to jail, this guy was sick.

- "Did he do anything to you beyond this?" I really didn't want to ask this but I knew that it was very possible that he had "touch her". I looked at Sam, she was starting to cry again.

- "I.. I…don't want to… talk…a..bout…this…right now,…please" I didn't want to force her so tomorrow I will ask her.

- "Sam, when you said that you had to protect Melanie, was because of Chris?".

- "Yes, he says that…that if I don't do what he tells me, he…he will hurt Melanie" she said between sobs again.

- "Where's Melanie right now?" I just hope that she isn't with Chris.

- "Sleeping at a friend's house" she manage to say without stopping between the phrase.

- "Well that's good, you just call her at tell her that she can't go to home, that way Chris is not going to hurt her, or you"

- "But if she don't believes me?" she asked scared.

- "She will, and if you want, I will talk to her, that way she'll know that something is up."

- "Ok" she said letting out a big sigh.

- "And you are going to stay here!" she rolled her eyes.

- "It's not like I have somewhere else to go" she mocked.

-"Whait?" she said jumping – "Where's your mom?" she asked scared again. I know that I really shouldn't laugh when she's in a situation like this but she was scared that my mom was at home and she only thought about that now.

- "Sam, it's ok she's not here, honeymoon remember?" I said laughing.

- "Why are you laughing?"

- "Well you looked scared like, really scare, and I mean we are talking about my mom it's not like she was going to kill you or something"

- "Shut up nub, I just didn't want to take a tick bath" she said trying to look serious but, I could see her smirking.

- "Look, I have to treat your injuries" I said.

- "Freddie, I'm really tired can you do that tomorrow?" probably it wasn't the best idea to let her sleep without treat her, but she was tired so tomorrow I would take care of her.

- "Alright let's sleep." I said.

- "Whait Melanie." Oh I almost had forgot.

- "You want me to call her?" she nodded. She gave me her phone and start calling Melanie.

- "_Hello? Sam is everything ok?_"

- "Hi it's not Sam, it's Freddie."

- "_Freddie? Omg how are you? Whait why are you calling me from Sam's phone?_"

- "Well something happened to Sam, she's hurt."

- "_OMG! Can I talk to her, is she alive, oh my word! _" she sounded a little like Carly.

- "Look she's really tired, but tomorrow you can talk to her, and she is alive I'm going to make sure that she's fine. But you have to hear me VERY carefully."

- "_Okk!_"

- "Whatever the case you CAN'T GO TO YOU HOUSE, YOU HEAR ME? Just came to mine and I will explain everything. You understand?" I sounded like my mom, but I had to be like this.

- "_Ok, I promise I don't go there, oh and will go to your house in two days, I'm staying at my friend's house for the weekend_"

- "Alright show up whenever you want, just DON'T go to your house.".

- "_Ok, I really have to go, it's kind little._"

- "Ok, bye". I hanged up and went to my room, where I found Sam laying in bed with her clothes full of blood.

- "Did you already talk to her? What did she said?" Sam asked me a little worried, she was afraid that Melanie would go to there house.

- "Sam she is ok, she's not going to your house, and she will come here in two days, till there she's going to stay at a friend's house."

- "Ok, so can you help me moving to the couch?" she asked me.

- "What? Are you crazy? Sam you sleep there, and I sleep in the couch. "

- "No you already did a lot for me " she said. I had an idea.

-"Ok, so you sleep in the bed, and I sleep in the ground."

- "Freddie, really I would prefer sleeping in the couch than the floor."

- "Look just stay there, I really don't mind sleeping on the ground." She needed to rest and this wasn't the first time I slept in the ground, every time my sister came here she takes the bed.

- "Look I have a better idea, why don't we both sleep in your bed, I mean your bed is pretty huge." me and Sam sleeping in the same bed?

- "A..Are you sure?" I stuttered, why am I so nervous? And am I blushing?

- "Yes, I mean you can sleep in the left side of the bed and I sleep in the right side." She said, blushing!? I really didn't knew if she was blushing, due to blood that she had in her face.

- "O..Ok" I said stuttering again. I moved to my side of the bed and Sam stayed lying in her side. I turned the lights off and pushed the blankets to us.

- "Night Sam"

- "Night Freddie, a…and thanks" I didn't say nothing, just closed my eyes and felt asleep.

_**So what do you think about this chapter? So we have here some Seddie, like the fact that he calls her "my Sam" without even realizing, and when he says that kissing Sam unlike Melanie isn't gross. Also he as a sister. I still don't know what should I call her so if you have an idea just tell me pls :D Also sorry for the erros, but I still hope that you like it. REVIEW PLS XOXO**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_**So here's the third chapter, i wanted to post earlier but i was a little down cause my last chapter got 0 reviews :( well enjoy, and pls review :D**_

Sam's POV:

I woke up in Freddie's bed with a huge headache, it was possibly due to the fact that yesterday Chris hit my head against the wall. I didn't know how this happened but me and Freddie are really close, he has one arm around my waist, I have my good hand in his chest and so my face. This should make uncomfortable, I mean with the past I have, being this close to someone should make me freak out, but it doesn't, it does the contrary makes me feel like I safe. I look at him, he's still sleeping, aww he looks so cute…what Freddie cute? Me saying "aww"? It must be the headache, but I have to be honest he really looks cute, If I could, I stayed like this forever. I didn't say this to anyone but Freddie really is a man now, I mean he acts like one and seems like one. He began to do boxing and fence so I can say that he's pretty hot, I mean I never saw his abs but the other day when we were at Carly's I soaked him with a carboy full of water, he was with a white shirt so I could see is abs from it, I must been drooling cause when I looked at him he had a smirk in his nub face, also I can feel is arms and hands right now, they are so strong like I said I want to stay like this forever, protected, safe. I closed my eyes again, I don't want the nub to find that I like to be like this, I inhale is perfume, cinnamon and vanilla so good.

- "Morning Sam" ohoh, he knows that I'm awake, what do I do now?

- "Morning Freddie" I said opening my eyes like I just had awake.

- "Are you awake for a long time? You should had awake me." he knew! I have to lie.

- "Not really but I just wanted to stay like this, you know so I didn't wake you ." WHAT? Sam you weren't supposed to say that!

- "Yeah me too" did he just say that? Is he blushing? Wait am I blushing? Argh, this is so frustrating, too much blushing in the room.

- "So breakfast or shower?" he asked me. I was pretty hungry, I didn't eat nothing in almost two days.

- "Breakfast, then shower I'm really hungry."

- "Ok then." he said and kissed my forehead. He kissed my forehead! Why did he kiss my forehead? Why am I blushing? Stupid hormones.

- "Let's go then Princess Puckett." he helped me getting out of bed cause my leg still hurt like crap.

- "Thanks." I told him but I'm pretty sure I'm still blushing, thanks a lot Freddieweird.

- "Anytime. So what do you want for breakfast, bacon, fatcake or ham?" he asked me, this was easy.

- "The three!" I said excited, yeh don't judge me! Like I said I didn't eat nothing in two days AND I'm Sam Puckett.

- "I don't even know why I asked you" he said giving me one of his famous smiles and I giggled, I GIGGLED! What is wrong with me, I don't giggle.

Freddie gave me one plate full with ham, three fatcakes and a glass of orange juice. Hmm, this was one good ham. After finishing my ham Fredward, what a stupid name, gave me another plate, this time full with bacon, I automatically attacked the bacon, Freddie just stayed there smirking at me.

- "Wat?" I said with my mouth full of bacon.

- "Nothing" he said smirking again before starting eating his breakfast.

- "Twis is soo gwod!" I meant to say '_This is so good!_' but I have too much food in my mouth.

- "Thanks." Freddie said smiling. I love his smile it's just so perfect, my knees get weak every time he smiles at me, what? Sam we talked about this, Freddie is a nub, a geek a nerd, hot, cute, argh Sam focus!

- "Sam? Are you there?"

- "What?" I snapped from my thoughts.

- "You were just there staring at your plate, you want more bacon?"

- "No, I'm good I'm just going take a shower" I was going to get up but I remember that I had difficulties on walking.

- "Fredalupe , help me here?" I said pointing to my leg.

- "Really Sam, again with the pet names?" he asked me but helped me anyway.

- "Again? I never stop with them" he just rolled his eyes.

- "So here we are, the Benson's bathroom." he mocked.

- "Wow it looks like I had imagined" much sarcasm? And then I remember.

- "Wait I don't have any clothes with me, and well these are a little too dirty." I said referring to the ones that are full of blood.

- "That's ok, I have some clothes that my sister left here." he said like it wasn't a big deal. Sister? Who does he think he's fooling around? Santa?

- "Right! '_Sister_'" I said putting quotation marks in the sister word.

- "Yes Sam SISTER."

- "Don't fool with me I know that you don't have a sister Benson. I mean if you really had a sister why did I never heard nothing about her, why did I never saw any photo of her?" he is probably trying to make me fall for is prank.

- "Look long story just wait here while I'm going to search some clothes for you." he left me there.

- "YES, LIKE I COULD GO ANYWAY WITH MY LEG LIKE THIS!" I yelled making sure that he could hear me. After two minutes he came back.

- "Look she just has shorts, don't you mind?" he asked me.

- "Nup, I wear those all the time." I told him.

- "Oh, and also here's the shirt, I know that is a little too girly for you, but I couldn't find something else. " he's he really excepting me to wear that? It's a pink shirt with a big heart that says '_I love London_' .

- "I'm not going to wear that" I said referring to the shirt. "Why can't you lend me one of your Penny Tees?" he went to is room and when came back he had a Penny Tee that had written '_Eletric Ham_' "That's better" I said taking his shirt.

- "Uhm I also had here, uhm panties." ahah I wanted to laugh soooo much, Freddifer was turning crimson, but at the same time I wanted to scream he just said paintes!

- "Urgh, don't say that again, you know I hate that word." I push him in the shoulder.

- "Ow Sam, and what word? Panties?" he said it again!

- "Shut up shut up!" I said covering my ears.

- "Sorry Sam, I didn't knew that you had a problem with panties, I mean panties are totally fine to me I don't think that panties could hurt anyone, but if you don't like the word panties, then I'm not going to say panties never again, I swear for the name of panties" he was laughing is butt off! I hit him again but he probably didn't even felt. He was still laughing and I couldn't stop myself and before I knew it me and Freddie were laughing like two crazy hyenas. I would never say this out loud but Freddie is one of the best guys I know, probably the best.

- "So I think is better if you went to take your shower, we still have a lot to do today." he said still laughing a little.

- "Yeah you're right." I took the clothes and make may way to the shower, damn my leg hurt so much.

Freddie's POV:

Sam was in the shower so I decided to do the same, she was in my mom's bathroom so I went to mine. I got in the shower and start washing my hair. This was just what I needed, a good shower. My head is over thinking since yesterday I still couldn't believe that Sam, Sam Puckett was a victim of abuse, sexual, physical and mental abuse. She's one of the strongest persons that I ever knew, I never thought that she could be in a situation like this. I don't know if this happened before to Sam but I'm pretty sure that this wasn't one of the first times I have a feeling that this has been happening for too long, I mean if we think better there were clues that indicate that something wrong was going on with her. She was always with bruises (that se clammed to had win in fights), she was always with big bags underneath her eyes and every time someone touched her she was violent towards that person even if it was Carly. How could I be so damn blind? If I had paid more attention maybe she would be ok. I really don't know how can she be so happy today after what happened yesterday, she really is one of the best girls I know, if not the best, I mean it's not that Carly isn't a good person but Sam and I have been more close this last years, although she never admits we are best friends, even more than me and Carly and her and Carly, how do I know that? Because Sam tells me things that she never told Carly and so do I.

I turn the water off and start to dry myself, I put some clothes and look at myself in the mirror and I remember this morning when I kissed Sam in her forehead, I don't know why I did that, I just felt that I had to do it. I don't regret it, it felt like my lips should be kissing her all the time. I don't know what changed but since yesterday I see Sam differently, I mean I don't see her weaker or vulnerable, it just feels like I have feeling towards her, love feelings. I was snapped from my thoughts by Sam calling my name, she's probably ready but needs my help because of her leg, talking about that I have to see her cuts and bruises.

I helped Sam to walk to the couch, and went grab two peppy cola, one for me and other for Sam **(AN: Don't say so! xD) . **She really is beautiful even with cuts all over her face. Now that I can see her cuts better she has two that probably need to be treating rapidly.

- "Thanks" she said, I still think is a little strange hear Sam to thank someone.

- "Anytime" I said giving her a smile. "Sam I need to see your cuts, k?" she looked at me like I was crazy.

- "Dude, this cuts?" she said pointing to the one she had in her lip "I got this all the time, with time they will heal, really thanks but you don't need to waste your time with me, I'm fine" was she crazy? '_I'm fine_' '_you don't need to waste your time with me_' I can believe that she thinks that. I looked at her blue crystal eyes and take her good hand in mine.

- "Sam, first you are NOT fine, I know that you probably don't want to hear that, but it's the true and second you are worthy of everything. " I said never leaving her eyes. I could see that she was trying to not cry but a single tear fall to her cheek and I kissed the tear away.

- "So, can I treat you?" she didn't say nothing just nodded. I got up and went to grab my mom's first aid kit.

I sat on the couch next to her and start working in her face, first I treat the worst ones and then the others, then I moved to her hand where her wrist had a big cut, I put some hydrogen peroxide and she bitted her lip. "Sorry" I said but she didn't say nothing. For the next hour and half I deal with all the cuts and bruises that Sam had, the worst one that was her leg was pretty easy to take care of, it wasn't broken just a muscle strain. Then I remember that she had also a bruise in her waist.

- "Sam I know that is going to sound a little strange but I need you to take off your shirt." She looked at me like I just had hit her.

- "WHAT? OMG I KNEW THAT YOU WERE JUST LIKE EVERYBODY ELSE, LIKE CHRIS YOU JUST WANT MY BODY, I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT I THOUGHT FOR ONE SECOND THAT YOU MAY LIKED ME" she yelled, tears falling from her eyes.

- "SAM! Look at me" I yelled also to make sure that she was listening to me. She didn't looked at me just stared to the floor "Please" I ask her and she finally look at my eyes.

- "I never, never would do something to hurt you NEVER! You don't know what you mean to me, really without you I think that I wouldn't be able to live happy, Sam you are one of the most important people in my life and I will never take advantage of you, you hear me?" I asked her and she nodded. I wrapped my arms around her and whispered into her ear "I love you Sam don't forget that", she wrapped her arms around my neck and squeezed me with such force that I thought that I was going to die with lack of oxygen, but before that happened she release me and gave me a kiss in the cheek what made me turning crimson.

- "Look I need you to take your shirt off to take care of your ribs, ok?" she nodded and slowly she took her shirt off I knew that she was afraid ,I bet that every time that someone asked her to take her shirt off it was to rape her. I gave her a smile that said that she was safe, that I wasn't going to hurt her. I looked at her waist, it had a really big bruise, I took out a lotion, and scattered it around the bruise with very care, I don't want to hurt her. When I finished I looked at her shoulder and saw something that scared me to death.

- "Sam what, what happened?" I said pointing to a scar that looked like she had been shot.

Sam's POV: 

I didn't knew what to do, should I tell him or should I lie like I had done with the rest of the people, I looked at him, he had a look of worry and another that said you can trust me and I knew what to say.

**FLASHBACK ON:**

_I'm so tired, today iCarly was really exhausted, and to worsen things I have to walk to my house cause I lost the bus, I just hope that Chris is already sleeping. I finally arrive house, I entered trying to do the minimum noise, that way Chris wouldn't knew that I was at home. I entered the living room and my mom wasn't there, she was probably in Vegas, so I made my way to my room. Uff I breathe, finally sound and safe I thought to myself but I was wrong, as I was sitting in the bed Chris came throw the door._

_- "Where were you?" he had a bottle of vodka in one hand and in the other he had a gun._

_- "i..i…Ca…Carly…iCarly" I said stuttering, I mean he has a GUN!_

_- "You know what little bitch I'm tired of your excuses" he said pointed his gun at me, my heart stopped and I froze. He came closer to me._

_- "Why can you be grateful for what I give you, WHY?" he still had his gun pointing at me, and there was a thing that told me that I had to do something or I was going to end dead, so I tried to grab the gun but he was stronger than me even drunk. We started a fight, me trying to grab the gun and he was trying get release. And just like that I hear a shot, I didn't felt nothing at first but then a strong pain ran through my body. I looked at my shoulder and saw blood coming from it, he had shot me!_

_- "You deserve that" he got up and leave my room, I was starting to see everything blurred and I knew that I have to get help or I was going to die. For a minute I thought that maybe I should leave me there to die, that way Chris wouldn't be able to hurt me anymore but then I remember Melanie, I had to protect her. _

_I got up and with every force I have in my body. I walked to the police station that was 15 minutes away from my house, I knocked at the door and then everything went black._

**FLASHBACK OFF:**

If I had come two minutes later I would have died, eventually I told the police that a gang had shot me, they believed me cause let's face it, I live in one of the most unsecured neighborhoods in Seattle and if we checked my past I was in juvie twice. I never told anyone what had really happened to me, at the cops I told them that a gang had shot me and in school I told that I had broken my arm cause they couldn't see if I had been shot or no, so I just told them that.

I told all this to Freddie he never interrupt me, I looked at his face to see his reaction and he was… crying? Fredward Benson crying? I never saw Freddie really cry but here he was, crying. I was going to ask him if he was ok but before I could open my mouth he hugged me, like he was afraid that I may disappeared and I hugged him to, and before I knew I was crying to. After what seemed ages he finally broke the hug (not that I'm complaining) and looked at me.

- "I'm so so so sorry, Sam if I knew I..I would…I…it's all my, my fault… if" but before he could finished I interrupt him.

- "Freddie you couldn't have known it's not your fault, really you have done more for me that anyone else did." I said and gave him a little peck in his lips, why? I don't know I just felt that I should to it. This 'kiss' if we can call that a kiss, wasn't a 'I'm in love with you' kiss but a 'I trust you' and 'thank you' kiss. He looked shock at first but then he smirked.

I put my shirt on and told him everything about Chris, when he started to hit me, when he started to rape me, to blackmail me, everything. After two yours of me and Freddie crying I finally finished my story. He didn't said nothing he just hold my hand the whole time and squeezed her.

- "So what do you wanna do now?" he asked me, after this I really needed something to distract me.

- "What about a movie? " I asked him.

- "Great idea, I just bought this movie '_Red Ridding Hood_' I heard that it's great want to see it?" I always wanted to see that.

- "Awesome common let's watch it."

_**Please please review, thanks :D Also the when Freddie is telling her that he loves her it's like a friend but he also knows that there's something more in that. Next chapter Melanie!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_**Hi, so some of you have some questions, so first like i said in chapter 2, they have 17 years and iOMG never happened, also the story is called Forever and Always cause i love the music and i think that i can include this two words very well in the story however the lycris of the music doesn't have anything to do with my story. :D If you have more questions just asked me and thanks to those who review my story and also the ones that follow and favorite her. Enjoy!**_

Freddie's POV:

Me and Sam passed the rest of the day watching movies and laughing. I missed Sam's laugh, this last days Sam never laughed, I mean like really laugh, normally she would just put a fake smile, but not today. I still felt a little guilty for not notice what was going on with Sam I mean she had been shot! But after what she told me I knew that she was right, it wasn't my fault but I still think that I could have done something, besides we have the kiss. It wasn't really a 'kiss' just a slightly touch of lips, I knew what she wanted to tell me with that, '_thank you_' and '_I trust you_' but I still wanted more and it was then that I realize something that probably is going to change the way I see Sam forever.__

I'm in love with Sam Puckett! When I first start to have feelings for her you ask? I don't know, the only thing that I do now is that if she was just a friend to me then I wouldn't want to kiss her, to hold her in my arms and tell her that she was safe, to sleep in the same bed that her so I can be able to holder when she's sleeping and looking at her peaceful face, I even would kill Chris if that was the cost of Sam's safety, That's why I know I love her cause I never fell this way towards anyone. I know that most of people would call me crazy for liking her, cause normally she hurts me physically and psychologically, she calls me names, ruin every possibility of me being 'happy' but I love all those things I mean if she ever stop with that, things will be really different, I wouldn't like it, this things are part of me and Sam, I love her for what she's now.

- "Yo! Freddio why are you taking so long?" there she was with the nicknames. FUCK! I was so engaged in my own thoughts that I totally forgot that I was supposed to order a pizza.

- "I forgot the number of the pizza store." really lame.

- "Really? And you also forgot that the number is right in front of you?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

- "I..I didn't see it." she just rolled her eyes.

- "You really are a nub." she said but she had a smirk on her face.

I marked the number of the store and ordered two familiar pizzas, one and half for Sam, and half for me. After thirty minutes the pizzas finally arrive.

- "Sam let's eat."

- "Mama needs food" she said passing her hand over her stomach.

Sam's POV:

Me and Freddie slept in the same bed again, he said that I needed to rest so he would took the floor but I insisted that he should slept in bed, I told him that the bed was big enough for both of us and that I felt more safe knowing that he was by my side. The true was that yesterday I realized that I was in love with Freddie.

At first I tried to deny, I mean me, Sam Puckett couldn't be in love with Freddumb, the king of the dorks, of the geeks and nerds, I should be in love with a bad boy, someone that was similar to me but that true was that I was really in love with him. I don't know for how long I have this feelings for him, I mean I just realized that I had them yesterday. How? When, you ask? Well, when he was treating me I just couldn't ignore that every time he touched me I felt this shocks, like it was electricity, also when he told him that I was worthy of everything, that he would never hurt me, that he couldn't live without me something aroused inside me. It was then that I realized that I was in love with him.

Now that I think about it, I think that I like Freddie for years now, maybe since our first kiss. Unfortunately he still loves Carly, so I don't have a chance.

- "Sam are you ok?" Freddie asked me, making me snapped from my thoughts. Today is the day that I have to tell Melanie was been going on from this last six months. I'm a little nervous, I'm afraid that she's going to think that I'm joking and goes back to house, then Chris is going after her and whole the things…

- "Sam you are shaking, talk to me." I didn't even realize that I was shaking like crazy, maybe I'm not a little nervous, maybe I'm VERY nervous. I looked to Freddie is eyes are full of worry.

- "I'm just a little nervous" I told him the true, I could see his eyes soften.

- "I'm here Princess Puckett, everything is going to be ok, Melanie is not dumb she's going to know that we are saying the true." I love when he calls me Princess Puckett, but it's not like I'm going to tell him that.

- "Melanie is going to arrive anytime now" I said, Freddie took my hand in his and squeezed her.

- "I'm here" he said. Someone was knocking at the door, it's Melanie. I started to shake, this is the moment.

- "I'm going to answering the door" Freddie said. He opened the door and there she was, my twin sister.

- "Come on in" Freddie told her.

Melanie's POV:

- "Come on in" Freddie told me. I didn't knew what had happened but Freddie had told me that I couldn't go home, that Sam was hurt and they needed to talk to me, so here I am.

- "Thanks." I said giving Freddie a smile, he's so hot, but I wasn't dumb I know that he and Sam have something going on.

- "So where's Sam, is she ok?" I asked him.

- "I'm here." it was Sam's voice, I turned and I couldn't believe what I was seeing. She had cuts all over her face, one of her hands was involved with a roller bandage, and she was with crutches (**A/N: I FORGOT TO SAY THAT SHE'S WITH CRUTCHES BECAUSE OF HER LEG**).

- "What… what happened?" i asked her.

- "I think you should sit" Freddie told me. Now I was really worry but I sit just like he told me.

- "Look, you have to promise me that you will hear everything till the end, ok?" Sam asked me, I nodded. And Sam started to tell me what had happened.

I couldn't believe it, I mean I believe that Chris did all that stuff to Sam, I never liked him, he was always looking at us like we were pieces of meat, but I just couldn't believe that Sam has been suffering all this time just to protect me, but worse I just can believe how blind I was to not noticed what was going on. Oh, Sam this is all my fault.

- "Melanie?" she looked at me like she was afraid that I didn't believed her. And just like that I jumped into her arms and started to cry.

- "Oh, Sam.. I I … this is all my fault." I said crying.

- "Shh, Melanie it's ok, I'm safe now, and it wasn't your fault, it wasn't nobody fault, there was no way for you to know it". Me and Sam stayed like that for a good time, me saying sorry and she saying that it wasn't my fault. Finally I released her.

- "So, what about mom?" I asked her.

- "I really don't know, but we will think about something" she told me, I didn't knew what Chris could do to mom, maybe nothing but he was crazy so we never know.

- "So where are you staying? You can't go home." before Sam could answer that Freddie talked.

- "Here of course, she's not going back to her house I don't let her and Carly is in Yakima so it's not like she has many options." I could see that Sam was smiling at that.

- "And you?" Freddie asked me.

- "Look, I have a lot of friends I will just sleep in their houses, not a big dell I do that all the time." this is eating me alive, I have to ask them.

- "Are you two, like you know a thing?" I asked them. Freddie was blushing but I could see that Sam was confuse

- "A thing?" Sam asked me, it's probably the blonde hair.

- "You know boyfriend and girlfriend." she turned crimson. None of them said nothing just stood there blushing.

- "No, we…we are just good friends" Freddie finally said.

- "Yeah, just good friends" Sam repeated but I could see that she had a sad look.

- "God, I'm so happy you believe in me" Sam said, trying to change the subject.

- "Of course I believe in you, you're my sister" we hugged and I looked at the clock, oh gosh.

- "Oh my, I really have to go, there's a promotion on lipstick and I just have one hour before it ends." I really want the new milkshake lipstick, I heard it's fantastic.

- "Ok, so I talk to you later?" Sam asked me.

- "Of course, bye sister, bye Freddie" I said and leaved the apartment.

Freddie's POV:

I close the door and started to make my way to Sam, but I was interrupted by a knock on the door.

- "Melanie must have forgot something" Sam said. I opened the door hoping it was Melanie but I was wrong.

- "You!" I said.

_**I'm so sorry I know this chapter sucks and it was too short, well who is "YOU"? IS "YOU" COMING TO SAM OR TO FREDDIE?. Gonna have to wait to see, Review pls :D XOXO Rute**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_**Hi, i hope you enjoy this :D review pls**_

Sam's POV:

- "You!" Freddie said enthusiastic, I can't see who's the person that is talking to because I'm sitting in one of the kitchen chairs.

- "Yes me Fredward, now let me in" it was a girl, I can say that by her voice. She pushed him out of the way and walked to the couch.

This girl had long brown straight hair, she was thin just like Carly, she was wearing a purple skirt and a black shirt, she was also wearing black heels. This girl looks exactly like Carly the only difference is that Carly is smaller, however I can't see her face. I wonder who is she and why Freddie sounded so excited for seeing her, maybe his new crush or his ex-girlfriend, wait what if she's his girlfriend? I really don't won't to think about that.

- "Always very nice" Freddie said to the girl. I was starting to get jealous of this girl.

- "Whatever get me something to eat nub." WHAT? This girl sounded just like me, I mean she called him nub, and asked for food.

I kind felt like I should let them alone, so I start leaving the kitchen trying to make the least possible noise, so Freddie and the girl wouldn't noticed me but I mean it's not like they're noticing me right now, the girl entered his house and went straight to the couch not looking anyway and Freddie must have totally forget I was here. I was almost in Freddie's bedroom, two more steps and I was in, but of course one of my crutches had to break making their faces turned to me.

- "Sam are you ok?" Freddie asked me, running towards me.

- "Yeah, this stupid crutch just broke, but it's not a big deal, I'm just going to let you and …" I looked at the girl whose name I still don't know.

- "Jessica" she said smiling at me.

- "You and Jessica alone so you can talk." but before I could walk Freddie grabbed my arm.

- "What? No, let me introduce you to Jess." argh, he even has a 'nickname' for her.

- "Hi I'm Jessica and you must be Sam Puckett, right? Freddie talks about you all the time." What is that suppose to mean? I could see Freddie giving her a glare. WOW! Now that I can see Jessica face, I can see that she and Fredilupe are really alike, they almost seem twins?!

- "So I never heard about her Freddie, is she your girlfriend?" I really hope not.

- "What? No gross! She's my sister, I told you yesterday." pff, he's still trying to trick me with that?

- "Of course she isn't your girlfriend you still love Carly." I told him.

- "What? Love Carly, I never loved her, it was a crush the only feeling that I have towards her is the same that I had towards Jess. Sisterly." was he talking serious, that means that I can have a chance with him, but wait Jess isn't is sister, argh he's trying to trick me.

- "Really? You know that you can't trick me Freddalumpe." I could hear Jess laughing at Freddie's nickname. "If she's really your sister how we never talk about her? Why don't you have pictures of her scattered around the house? Why Crazy never mentioned her?" AHA! I want to see what he has to say now!

- "Crazy?" Jessica asked.

- "Mom" Freddie told her, she just nodded. "Look is a really long story." he told me.

- "I have time" I crossed my arms, waiting for an excuse.

- "Argh! Ok, I tell you but let's seat." me and Jess sat in the couch and Freddie went to grab some snacks.

- "Jess, start telling her" Freddie shouted from the kitchen.

- "Ok, so I don't know if Freddie ever told you about our dad but he and mom are divorced, they divorced when we had one year. Mom and dad really loved us but with the divorce thing they had to stabilize schedules to see us. This worked for half a year, one week we stayed with dad and the other with mom but dad received a job offer in New York. Of course he accepted that, but he didn't want to leave us so he and mom decided that I should go with him and Freddie should stay here in Seattle with her. It wasn't an easy choice but it was the best idea that both of them had." she paused waiting for me to sink the information in my head. Ok so she and Freddie are twins, Mrs. Benson is divorced and they were separate when babies. The story seems legit but I still don't believe it 100%.

- "Well that doesn't explain everything" I said

- "I know so let continue." I nodded

- "Ok, where was I? Oh right, so mom never talked to me, also dad never talked to Freddie, they always told us that they were divorced but decided to stay with us. Dad never told me that I had a twin, and never told me who my mom was, the same thing happened to Freddie. The truth was that I really never wanted to know who my real mom was, I had an awesome stepmother so I never asked my dad about her. One day I was in my dad's office just messing with his things and saw a box that said '_DO NOT OPEN THIS BOX_! ' of course I had to open the damn box, no one tells me what to do." yeah she was really like me in that way .

"The first thing that I saw in the box was a photo of a family, I didn't knew who were those people but when I looked better I saw my dad, and I was in his lap with a pink suit. There was also a women and in her lap was a baby exactly like me, the only difference was that he was wearing a blue suit. I started to rummage all the photos in that box, until I found a photo of a guy, Freddie, he looked like me but I thought that he was probably just a cousin or something like that, I never had saw him in my entire life. I noticed that behind the photo was something written, I still remember exactly what was written because I read that like hundred times. " I was going to asked her what was behind the photo but she started talking.

'_Hi James, here's the picture of Freddie like you asked me. Thanks but I don't want a photo of Jessica, I don_'_t think I can handle see her after all this years, even if it's just a picture. Also I will not tell Freddie that he has a twin sister, and I really hope you do the same, I already lost on child I don't want to lose Freddie also. _

_Love Marissa Benson'_

Jess stopped again what gave me time to clear my head. So, Mrs. And Mr. Benson never told to their sons that they had a twin sibling, also Mrs. Benson didn't want to see Jess and didn't want any one of them to know that they had a twin because she was afraid of losing Freddie, maybe that's the reason she's so crazy. I wanted to believe that this was just a joke but something about Jessica tone when she was telling this, says that she's telling the true.

- "After I found that, I confronted my dad" she continued to tell me "he eventually told me everything, he said that he wanted to tell me but that Marissa "

- "Didn't want any of us to know" Freddie finally joined us and continued to tell the story. "The rest is very simple, Jess saw one of the iCarly episodes and recognize me, told her dad that she was going to Seattle to meet a friend but she came to met me. She told me the true and since that day every time our mom isn't in home she comes here to spend some time with me." I wonder what was their age when they found out.

- "How older were you, the first time you saw each other?" I asked them.

- "Fourteen, she saw me in one of the first iCarly episodes." so that means that Freddie knows that he has a sister for almost four years and he didn't told anyone about that. I punch him in the arm with my good hand.

- "OW! Sam?! What was that for?" he was rubbing his arm, is very beefy arm.

- "Well you know that you have a sister for almost four years and you never told us?"

- "Well you knew that Melanie existed since you were born but you just told me about her when she came visit you" he had a good point.

- "You never asked if I had a sister!" I snapped.

- "And you? Did you ever asked me if I have a sister?" he snapped at me, and before I could stop it we were fighting. I miss fighting with him, I mean what we do is not like really fight, I really don't know how to explain it, it's a Freddie and Sam thing, it's our thing.

- "Guys, will you two shut the hell up!" Jess yelled. I rolled my eyes but I couldn't stop from smile, I looked to Freddie and he was smiling to, I looked into his eyes and before I knew I was lost in them, they were just so perfect, it was like being in a pool full with chocolate.

- "Good now you are having sex eye!" Jessica said throwing her arms in despair.

- "Sex eye? Really?" Freddie asked her, but he's blushing.

- "Shut up Frestupid." I laugh at that, finally someone that can insult another with a nickname.

- "Great now I have to put up with Sam and Jess pet names" Freducinie mumble to himself.

- "Whatever. I just have one more question." I told them. "Does your mom knows about this, you and Jess knowing each other?"

- "No, I never told her and she never told me. Sometimes I would asked her why I couldn't have a brother or a sister, I remember one day that I even asked her if I had a twin sister, she always deny it, so I'm not going to force her to tell me if she doesn't wants." he had a point but I still think that he should tell her, after all they are seventeen years.

- "You should tell her, in a couple of moths you are going to have eighteen years." they looked like they were thinking about it.

Jessica's POV:

After our 'conversation' me and Sam spent the rest of the day making fun of Freddie, talking how much a nub he is, he just watched Tv, faking being bored with us but he love us too much to stay like that. We had dinner and now we are watching a horror movie. I still didn't knew why Sam was here, she looked like she had been in a fight, but tomorrow I will talk to Freddie.

Freddie had told me a lot about Sam but I never thought that she was this cool, she's funny, strong, she loves horror movies like me, she can eat more than I, and let's just say that I eat a lot! I can see why Freddie likes her. No he didn't told me that but I know, I'm not dumb. I mean since I met him he spends most of his time talking about Sam, and I can see the looks that he gives her when she isn't looking. I also noticed that Sam likes him, like I said I'm not dumb, she gives him the same looks, she blush every time he says something about her, she's always close to him, like right know they are almost on top of one other and they don't even realize it.

I try to focus on the film, but the movie is so lame, it's about a girl that is trying to find who killed her father but in the end the killer is the one that is trying to look for her. Now that I think about it, I don't remember a thing about Sam's dad, I think that Freddie never told me about him, he always tells me about her mom, never her father.

- "Sam can I ask you one thing?"

- "You already asked me." I rolled my eyes.

- "Look what happened to your father." the moment my words come out I regret tell them. I looked at Freddie he has a look of interest, she probably never told him nothing about her dad.

- "I..I prefer not talk about it." she said calmly.

- "Sorry." I told her and she gives me a smile that told me that was ok.

Me and Sam are ready to sleep, she was in Freddie's bed, me in the floor, and Freddie is sleeping in the couch. I still feel kind bad for what I asked her earlier.

- "Sam sorry for what I asked you earlier, I was just being curious, cause Freddie talks about your mom, but he never talked about your dad."

- "Really it's ok, it's just that I really don't like to talk about it." we stayed quiet till Sam broke the silent.

- "He talks about me?" she asked almost like a whisper. She was referring to Freddie.

- "Yeah he does Sam, all the time since we met." I couldn't see Sam's face but I bet she's blushing.

- "Probably he just tells how bad I am." she was so wrong.

- "What? No! You know he really likes you." well know that I know that they like each other I can give them a little help.

- "Yeah, sure. But he still loves Carly" I looked at her face and I could see that she had regretted saying that.

- "Look, Freddie tells me everything, and I mean everything" yeah I know that he and Sam kissed in the firescape.

"He told me a long time ago that he don't likes Carly, he said that he never really liked her that way, he only thought she was cute. The only reason he dated with her was to be sure he didn't felt anything, and he was right. " she was grinning.

- "He really likes you more than a friend, he never told me that but I know, I'm not dumb I can see the way he looks at you and talks about you. And you, I know that you also like him, I know that you're going to deny it but I'm a girl and we are not that different and I can see the way you act around him." I shut myself waiting for Sam to talk but she didn't.

- "What I'm trying to say is that if you like him make a move cause you have nothing to lose." wow, I didn't knew I could say things like that.

- "Night Jess." Sam finally said something. I looked at her she had a big big smile.

- "Night Sam" I closed my eyes and felt myself going to dreamland.

_**Ok, I know it suck it but this week I am so tired :( WELL I HAVE A BIGGG PROBLEM! I still don't know what happened to Sam's father, what do you think I should write? 1) is dead 2) in prison 3)he disappeared 4) whatever you think… probably you're not going to choose none but ok… Still REVIEW PLS! XOXO Rute :D**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_**Hello people from Mars! Wait you aren't from Mars? Well you should everybody here's a SEDDIER! So, yeah Mars rocks! So because Mars is a little far from Earth this chapter took longer than I thought. So thanks for the reviews, and one ANON gave a suggestion about what happened to Sam's dad, so it was his idea so here's my review to the review of that anon : "OMG! I LOVE IT AND I LOVE YOU BECAUSE YOU ARE READING MY STORY AND YOU READ MY AUTHOR NOTHES AHAHAH SEDDIE FOREVER I LOVE YOU! " ok, I'm going to shut up, I'm just happy because I dyed my hair red! Ok, so enjoy and review**_

Freddie's POV:

I had totally forgot that Jess was coming to spend some weeks with me since my mom was in her honeymoon. I was pretty scared that she and Sam would not like which other, that would be a problem since Sam was staying my house and so was Jess. However they seem to like each other, after all their personalities are very similar. The first time I met Jess, I thought she was like Carly, but the true is that she's like Carly and Sam at the same time, I mean she can be girly and bully. Yesterday, they had spent all afternoon making fun of me saying I was a nub, I pretended to be upset with them but I couldn't after all I love them.

Still there was one thing that was really boring me, Sam. No, I'm not upset with her, the thing is, she went through so much and she acts like she's ok, like nothing ever happened but the true is that she isn't ok and last night proved that. Jess told me that Sam spent the whole night with nightmares. She said that Sam screamed, talked and cried during sleep. I still didn't told Jessica what happened to Sam but I knew that sooner or later I would have to tell her, but of course only with Sam's okay. I wonder why is Sam having nightmares now, I mean she already slept here three times but just yesterday that she had nightmares.

Jess went to the grocery buy food, I mean Sam and Jess eat a stupid amount of food and they steel manage to stay thin, but that's not the point when I wake up and went to the fridge I can say that the only thing that I saw in there was those stupid products that my mom eats and a bottle of milk so we really need food and fast I really don't want to deal with two hungry girls. Since Jess wasn't here I decided to talk with Sam.

Sam was watching Tv and I sat next to her.

- "So do you sleep well?" I asked her.

- "Yeah I guess" she said not taking the eyes of the Tv.

- "Sam we need to talk." she didn't said a word, she just kept watching Tv, so I turned the tv off.

- "Dude, what the hell! I was watching that!" she said trying to reach the control, but before she could grab it I catch it.

- "Sam I'm serious, we need to talk." she rolled her eyes and growl.

- "Fiiiinee! What do you want to talk about?" she asked me finally looking at me.

- "Look, I know that you kept having nightmares yesterday."

- "Sooo?!" she said.

- "Sooo, Sam I know that is hard for you to talk about what happened but you can trust me" I could see in her eyes that she was debating with herself if she should talk me. She took a big breath.

- "Look, is not really a big deal, it's just that I keep remember some things that Chris did too me. But like I said it's not really a big deal I have this since he first, you know." she said looking to her shorts like they were really interesting.

- "What you mean is not a big deal?! Sam do you really want to keep having this memories?" she shook her head.

- "So you have to talk about them too someone." she looked at me like I was crazy.

- "What do you really think I'm going to talk about this with someone, like a psychiatrist?! I'm not crazy!" she sounded offended.

- "Sam I'm not saying that you should go to a psychiatrist, I just think you should talk to someone, like Carly or me."

- "I can't talk to Carly" she said looking again to her shorts.

- "Why can't you talk to Carly?"

- "Look, you know her, she lives in this perfect world, were everything is perfect I don't know how she would react." I know what she's trying to say. Carly is a very optimist girl, she just see the good in the people never the bad.

- "So you talk to me" I said giving her a smile. She smiled back, like really smiled. She looked so pretty when she smiled.

- "Ok, so when I have this nightmares/memories I will talk to you." she said.

- "Deal. Oh, one more question." I didn't knew if I should asked her this but I'm really curious.

- "Shoot" she said.

- "What happened to your dad?" I saw her face going from a smile to an expression of hurt.

- "Look if you don't want to talk about it, just forget I asked, ok?"

- "No it's ok, it's just that is hard for me to talk about it." I was going to say, to just forget it but she talked first.

- "I don't remember a lot of things about my dad, he left us when I had three years, but from the things I remember he was great dude. Really sometimes I have this flashbacks where he was playing with me and Melanie, we were smiling and goofing around. I also remember that he and my mom used to fight a lot and one day my dad just left." I do remember Sam saying one time that her dad said to her mom that he was coming back and he never showed up again.

- "All this years I thought that he had just abandoned us, I mean it was what my mom told me, until last year." I could see that she was holding black tears.

- "One day I received a letter, from NY, more specifically from NY prison (**A/N: LET'S JUST SAY THAT THERE'S IN NEW YORK A PRISON WHERE ARE THE BIGGEST CRIMINALS**). I thought that probably my mom was in trouble or something like that but it was a letter from my dad." she stand up and went to my room. I thought that she just couldn't finished the story but she came again a sat in the couch, in her hand was a letter, probably the letter that her dad had sent her.

- "Here, you can read it." she said handing me the letter.

_Dear Sam,_

_You are probably wondering who am I, right? Well, I'm your father. Now you are you probably wondering what the hell I'm saying. Well I'm really your dad, here are some things about you that probably no one knows, well your name is Samantha Joy Puckett(probably everybody knows that), the first word you said was ham, you used to say that you were going to marry the Boogie Bear, you have a scar next to your belly button that you made when you were in that car accident with your mom when you were two years, well I can say a lot more things but I think this is the necessary. Ok, now you are probably asking why am I writing you after all this years, and why am I writing from prison. _

_Well, you probably don't remember this but me and your mom used to fight all the time, about what you ask? You and Mel. See, you probably don't know how me and Pam met. We met in a bar, she was beautiful, funny and smart I liked her since the first time I saw her. That night after we left the bar we went to my place and well you know what happened next. The next day when I woke up she was already gone. After one month I received a phone call, it was Pam saying that she was pregnant and that I was the father. Before I knew what was happening I was already married with your mom and with two wonderful children. The first months I thought that maybe this could be the beginning to a great future, I mean I had one beautiful wife and two awesome daughters. However I was really wrong. Your mom became a alcoholic, her siblings wanted me to do illegal, criminal things and I rejected so I knew that I had to get you out of there. I told Pam I was going to divorce her and I was taking you with me but she didn't let me, she said that you were her priority so she threatened me, she said that if I didn't leave she would hurt both of you, so I leave, I didn't want to but I know that she was telling the true, that she would hurt you, the only reason she wanted to stay with you was because of the money she got for having you. I moved to New York I have a cousin living here, I was doing a plan where I was telling the court about Pam but I was arrested for murderer. Apparently one of your uncles killed a man but somehow he made that the person who murdered the man, was me. So here's the reason why I'm writing from the prison and why I left. _

_Why am I writing only now? Well I always wanted to contact you or Mel, but I didn't knew if you still lived in the same place, or if you were still in Seattle. But one day they change my "roommate". He is a great men, he shouldn't be here it was in self defense but the judge didn't saw that way. One day we were talking about your sons and I told him about you and he asked me "Sam Puckett from iCarly?" I had no idea what he was talking about, so he told me it was a show that three teens did in Seattle, he's daughter was a big fan and there was a blonde girl that was called Sam Puckett. I didn't knew if that was you but I had hope that maybe it could be you, so I asked him to asked his daughter to bring a photo of Sam Puckett from iCarly. When I saw the photo I knew that it was you, even if the last time I saw you was when you had three years I knew it was you. You have the same blue eyes and blonde hair that your mom and you have my curly hair, and my nose. I asked Peter (my partner/roommate) to asked her daughter to get your address and well there's no more to say. _

_I just wanted you to know that I love you, you and Melanie are the most important things in the world to me, I'm sorry I wasn't stronger enough to pick you on and leave Seattle. I hope that you believe me Sam._

_LOVE CORY,_

_YOUR DAD THAT WILL ALWAYS LOVE NO MATTER WHAT. _

I'm feeling happiness, sadness, confusion, hate, I'm feeling a lot of things right now. I'm happy that Sam knows what happened to her dad, but sad that he's in prison in NY, I'm angry cause I can't believe what Pam and her family did to her dad and to Sam and Melanie, like I said I'm feeling a lot of things.

I looked at Sam, she was crying. I don't know how can she be this strong she's been through a lot of things and she still manages to smile and listen to the others problems. I approached her and embrace her in a big hug. She stayed there crying in my shoulder for almost ten minutes.

- "Did you write back? Did you went to see him?" I asked her after she calmed down.

- "I never went to see him, I don't know if I can, and I don't have money for it. And yes I write him." She said.

- "Can I know what you write?" I was curious.

- "I believe you" she said looking straight into my eyes. It was just three words but they meant a lot and I know that her dad knows that.

I lost myself into her eyes and I started to lean on and so did she, your lips were almost touching, one more inch and we were going to kiss, but of course Jess had to come in.

- "Did I interrupt something?" she said teasing us. I looked at Sam she was blushing and I'm pretty sure that so do I.

- "Nah, let's eat mama is hungry." Sam said going to help Jess.

Jessica's POV:

When I came in earlier after doing the grocery, I came in and saw Freddie and Sam almost kissing but when they heard me they pretended that nothing was going on, but I they were red like tomatoes.

After lunch I was craving for a smoothie.

- "Yo Sam, Freddie let's go get a smoothie" I said.

- "Yeah, I kind want one" Freddie said getting up.

- "Oh, you go I really don't want to go." Sam said.

- "What Sam come on" I said trying to convince her.

- "Really I'm not really in the mood, you go and get your gossip on day" she said teasing us.

- "Jess, I'm sorry but if Sam doesn't want to go I stay here with her, you..." but he didn't finished the sentence.

- "Look, Fredchicken I'm not five, go with Jess she came from NY to see you, really I'm ok it's not like your galaxy war stuff is going to eat me." I could see that Freddie was debating if he should go or not.

- "Ok, but if you need anything text me, call me, okay?"

- "Yes, MOM!" I laughed at that.

I decided that this was the best time to talk with Freddie about Sam.

- "So, you like Sam hun?" it wasn't really a question it was more a statement.

- "What are..are you talking about?" he stuttered and was blushing. LIAR!

- "Dude you can tell me everything." he took a big breath.

- "Ok, I like Sam, no I love Sam I don't know when this started maybe when we first kiss in the firescape, but that doesn't matter, isn't she beautiful, oh an funny and yeah she can be a little intimidate but that's why I like her and… " he is talking so fast and he's not breathing, one more minute and the guy is going to kill himself.

- "Dudee! Calm down." he shut up and took another breath.

- "Yeah sorry" he said blushing.

We spent the next hour just talking and goofing around. I told him that Sam liked him and he had the same reaction that Sam had, he laughed and asked me if I was on crack, but in the end he looked almost convinced.

When we arrived home I couldn't believe what I saw.

Freddie's POV:

I opened the door and saw Sam sitting in the floor, fetal position, shaking and crying. I knew I shouldn't have let her alone.

_**DUM DUM DUM DUMMMMM! WHAT HAPPENED TO SAM WHEN THEY WERE OUT?! OK SO REVIEW IF YOU LIKED IT, REVIEW IF YOU HATED, JUST REVIEW! PEACE OUT! **_

_**XOXO RUTE **_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_**Hello there people from Earth! So I want to thank you for the reviews and favorites but I want to thanks JENNIFER! She was the one that gave me the idea to want happened to Sam's dad and also she gave me so good ideas to continue this story. I hope you do an account soon! So this is a very short chapter I just wanted Sam's POV, but the next one is going to be longer. Well Enjoy! :D OH ALMOST FORGET HAPPY IDATE SAM AND FREDDIE ANNIVERSARY! MISS MY BABIES :(**_

Sam's POV:

Freddie and Jess just had left the house to grab some smoothies. I'm not really in the mood so I decided to stay home. At first Freddie didn't want to leave me alone, but I convinced him, he should put is talk in day with Jess, he should be able to get out of here after all he's in summer holidays but no, he stays here taking care of me. I have to talk with him about that I'm not five anymore and as much as I enjoy is company he shouldn't be babysitting me.

The other reason was that I wanted to be alone, I need to think. I have three things going on my mind.

First I was still thinking about my dad. I never talked with anyone about want happened to my father, not even to Melanie and I know that I should tell her after all she's also his daughter but I just don't know how she would react, or if I was strong enough to tell her, so yes Freddie was the first one to know the true about my father. I always wanted to visit my dad after I received the letter but I don't have enough money and even if hurts me to accept it I'm scared. Yeah Pucketts can be scared sometimes.

The second thing boring me it's the nightmares/flashbacks/memories. It's not like I didn't had them before but now they are stronger, what is strange. I mean I have them since the day I was, you know… the day that everything changed, I don't really like to say it cause brings me bad memories. Well carry on, in this three days I have been here with Freddie I only have nightmares last night, I wonder why. About the flashbacks and memories, I have them all the time but because I'm used to it I just pretend that I'm alright even if in the inside I'm screaming for yelp. Freddie was right I have to talk with somebody about this, I'm not going to talk with a psychiatrist or a psychologist I'm not crazy, so I'll talk to Freddie I trust him more than I ever trust anyone, even more than Carly. And the true is that I felt more relieved after telling Freddie about my father, so maybe talk to him isn't going to be such a bad thing.

And last but not least the almost kiss. I don't know what lead us to that, maybe the fact that I lost myself in his eyes but the important thing is that he was the first to lean on, but of course Jess had to choose that moment to interrupt us. Well but that doesn't means that he likes me right?! Maybe he was caught in the moment, maybe Jess is wrong, he may still love Carly, but the true is that if we think about this last three days there are some things that showed that he may like me, and Jess told me that he likes me, that she can see by the way he looks and treats me, maybe but just maybe she's right, maybe I should do a move.

I heard noises coming from the hall, it seems that someone is bagging at Carly's door, well whoever that is, is not very lucky, Carly's in Yakima. I don't really feel like getting up and see who's making all this noise so I just stay sit in the couch, but then I heard a knock on my door, I mean Freddie's door. I get up and look through the peephole and I froze. The person standing in the hall is Chris.

How did he find me? Mom! Of course she must told him where Carly and Freddie live.

The knock becomes more strong and strong till I hear Chris yelling.

- "SAM YOU LITTLE BITCH I KNOW THAT YOU CAN HEAR ME. I DON'T KNOW IN WHICH HOUSE YOU'RE BUT I'M GOING TO FIND OUT, AND WHEN I PUT MY AND ON YOU, YOU'RE GOING TO BE DEAD!" oh my god, oh my god, he knows where I'm, he's going to find me and hurt me, no he isn't going to hurt me he's going to kill me.

- "NEXT TIME I CAME HERE I'M GOING TO CATHC YOU AND I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! YOU HEAR ME? KILL AND YOUR LITTLE FRIENDS." then he lowered the tone of his voice but I still could hear it.

- "Not before I compensate for the days you were gone." I'm still frozen looking throw the peephole, but really not looking at nothing, I'm having flashbacks about this last months. He knows where I am, and he's going to get me and he's going to kill me, and kill FREDDIE AND JESSICA!OMG I have to leave, I can't let him hurt them. But I couldn't, I couldn't move, I couldn't talk so sat in the floor, crying trying to get these flashbacks out of my mind but I couldn't. I'm losing my mind.

_**Hey I just Met You**_

_**And this is Crazy**_

_**But I'm your Father**_

_**So Join Me Maybe - - Darth Vader**_

_**Anyone here is a Star Wars fan? Well like I said this was a very short chapter but I just wanted to put this in this chapter. Do you saw VMAS?! WHAT DO YOU THINK? So review pls :D Peace out suckas! XOXO RUTE**_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_**Hi, so here's the next chapter. I wanted to make this different but well. SO REVIEW PLS! I JUST WILL UPDATE THIS IF I HAVE AT LEAST TWO REVIEWS! OK? Pretty please with chocolate/mint/whatever you like on top?! Yeah, so Enjoy you humans from Earth (yeah I'm from Mars!)**_

Freddie's POV:

I opened the door and saw Sam sitting in the floor, fetal position, shaking and crying. I knew I shouldn't have let her alone.

I instantly run towards her and call her, but she doesn't even move from her position.

- "Sam" I called her again, but one more time no reaction. "SAM!" I yelled, but ONCE MORE she didn't move. I was getting really frustrated, frustrated and worried. What happened?!

- "Sam" I said more calmly but this time I put my hand in her shoulder, maybe she would noticed me.

Well in one thing I was right she did notice me. She jumped, like the night I founder I the firescape but somehow she seemed worse. I looked at her, she had an horrified face like she was looking to the death in person but her face immediately tuned to one of relief and before I knew she throw herself into my arms.

I was still shocked, I mean imagine yourself entering your house and first thing you see is the person you love having a break down, yeah…

After what felt like ages Sam started to calm down, but she was still hugging me like her life depended on it, not that I'm complaining.

- "Sam, are you ok?" I asked her, I could feel her head moving against my chest, she shook her head. I wasn't excepting her to say (well she didn't really said something just shook her head) that she wasn't ok, in this three days whenever I asked her if she was ok (even knowing the answer) she always said that she was fine, that it was nothing.

- "What happened Sammy? " the second I said Sammy I regret cause Chris used to call her that. She pulled her arms off me and put her hands in her ears.

- "STOP PLEASE STOP!" she screamed. Was she talking to me?!

- "SHUT UP SHUP UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!" she was shaking her head almost like she was trying to forget something. That's it! She is trying to forget something, she's probably having flashbacks, I read once that when people have bad experiences, hearing something related to that experience can make them remember.

I didn't knew what to do, Sam's still screaming and crying, and I'm just here watching her. This is all my fault, if I hadn't gone to Groovy Smoothie, if I hadn't call her Sammy nothing of this would be happening.

I was almost losing it, I just couldn't stand seeing Sam like this but I knew that I had to do something to calm her down.

- "Sam, Sam _shhhh_ I'm here, Freddie is here, _shhhh _calm down Sam." I kept telling her this, and just like before she throw her arms at me wrapping her arms around my chest.

I was starting to feel very uncomfortable seating on the floor, we should seat in the couch.

- "Sam let's seat in the couch, ok?" I asked her while I passed my fingers through her golden locks. However she didn't move, she was harder than a statue. I knew that probably she was afraid that I would leave her, so I picked her from the floor and carried to the couch bridal style, she had arms around me and was almost squeezing my eyes out of me (yeah, I barely can breathe). I put her in the couch, she had her legs on top of mine and her back was resting against the arm of the couch, so yeah she's still very close to me, what I really like, wait what Freddie this isn't the time to think about it.

She had manage to calm down, the only sound in the room was her sobs, so I knew that I should talk to her now.

- "Sam what happened?" I couldn't believe how calm my voice sounded even thought I feel like dying right now. She took a long breathe before talk.

- "Chris… he knows…he knows where I am." what? How does Chris knows? I was going to ask her but she answer it, like she knew what I was going to ask her.

- "My mom… she must had told him" of course Pam knows that me and Carly are Sam's best friends, and she knows where we live.

- "Did he hurt you?" I asked a little afraid of the answer.

- "No, he…he didn't saw me, but he knew that I was in here. I mean here or in Carly's." at least Sam is not hurt, I mean physically hurt cause psychologically she's very damage. I still wonder what happened to Sam stay like this.

- "Sam, did he say something?" at this I saw Sam getting scared and turning a little pale.

- "I…he…and…I…I can't" she said starting to cry once again. It kill me to see Sam like this but I knew that the only way I can help her is knowing what happened.

- "Sam you can, you're strong." I said looking to her watering eyes.

- "Heisgoingtokillmeandyouandth isisallmyfaultihavetoleavebe foreyouandJessgethurt…" ow, she was talking so fast that I didn't understood a word.

- "Sam, Sam calm down" I said putting my hand in her cheek.

- "Sorry" she said looking down and blushing. Blushing?! Sam is blushing in a moment like this?! But before I could think a lot more about that she started to talk.

- "He said he was going to… to… to kill me." what? Kill her? Not even over my dead body!

- "But that isn't the worst." what could be worse than that?!

- "He said that before that he had to compensate what he lost during this days I was gone" he was going to rape her, beat her and then kill her?! What kind of human being does that? Oh, I know a monster!

- "But that ISN'T the worse" she said again, what can be worse than what she just said?

- "He said he was going…to hurt you… you and Jess… he's going to kill you." she said starting to cry. True to be told I don't know what I'm feeling right now.

- "I'm so sorry" Sam said crying. What is she talking about? "This is all my fault, I'm leaving you and Jess have to stay safe" is she crazy?! "I'm leaving" she said making her way to the door but before she could open it I grabbed her wrist.

- "What do you think you're doing?" I shouted at her, I didn't mean to get out that way.

- "Freddie please, let me go you never should had helped me, I'm just trouble" I couldn't stand being here hearing her say that stuff.

- "I should be dead, I never should have born, everything would be better that way." this is it, I kissed her. Yeah that's right I kissed her. At first she didn't move probably shocked but soon she kissed me back.

Ow, who could say that kissing Sam was like this I mean it's like, like fireworks, yes fireworks all over my body I never felt so good, I mean not that our first kiss wasn't good, this is just oww! We finally broke to get some air.

She looked at me, straight to my eyes it was like she could see my soul. We just stood there looking at each other eyes, and I knew that this was the time, the time to tell her how I feel.

I was going to open my mouth but ONCE AGAIN Sam talked first. Argh, every time I'm going to say something she just cut me.

- "Do you want to hear the rest?" she asked timidly.

- "You sure?" I asked her. She just nodded, we sat in the couch and she told me about her break down. And just like that we stayed the rest of the day talking, but never talking about the kiss. That was putting me nervous, maybe she doesn't want to talk about it because she don't like me that way, but if that's the case why did she stayed? Argh this is just so confusing!

Jessica's POV:

I don't know what happened to Sam, I mean I know that something was wrong. First she was staying with Freddie, second I could tell because of the nightmares that she had last night and third I could see that she had some bruises and cuts, however I never thought it was this bad. When I saw her at first I was in shock but then I knew that I should go to the room so Freddie and Sam could talk better.

I'm not going to lie I'm very curious about what happened to Sam, but I'm not going to bored Freddie till he tells me, if Sam wants me to know what happened then I will listen, if she doesn't want me to know then I will never talk about it.

I spend the rest of the day in the room watching TV and playing videogames, this is until my stomach started to growled so loud that I think that even China could hear it. So I went to grab dinner and told them that I should sleep in the couch.

I decided to sleep in the couch because that way Sam and Freddie would sleep in the room. I knew that Sam needed Freddie right now.

So yeah that's why I'm sleeping in the couch, I hope that Sam stays better. And with that thought I fell asleep.

Sam's POV:

I think that this is the most weird day I ever had. I mean so many bad things happened but at the same time good, no great things happened.

I still was a little afraid of what had happened after Chris's visit, I had a break down, what if I had another?!

Well that and the fact that Freddie called me Sammy and I have this flashbacks that wouldn't stop, I just wanted to hit my head against the wall.

The good part, well… FREDDIE KISSED ME! THAT'S RIGHT BABY HE KISSED ME, ME MAMA! Yeah you're probably wondering "_weren't you just depressed like five minutes ago?_" and my answer is : yeah I was but let's get real for a moment. A kiss from Freddie is VERY important. VERY. IMPORTANT.

Right now we are getting ready to sleep, I thought that Freddie was going to sleep in the bed but I saw him starting to make the bed in the floor.

- "Freddie please stay here." I said before I could stop myself. I really wanted him to stay next to me, it made me feel safe. I saw him nodded. He sat in the other way of the bed I put the cover on top of him.

Since the kiss that I been thinking about telling Freddie my feelings I mean I'm pretty sure he feels the same and Jessica is right "_What I'm trying to say is that if you like him make a move cause you have nothing to lose._"

- "Freddie" I said. He turned his face to me, he looked nervous?! Why? I'm the one that should be nervous. I take a big, like really big breathe and told him.

- "I love you" we said at the same time.

- "Wait, What?" we both say at the same time AGAIN. Ok, I'm pretty sure I just got PUNK'D but when I don't see Freddie yelling "_You just got Punk'd_" I knew that he was telling the true.

I look at him, he has a goofy smile but I'm sure I have one too and just like that we kiss. This kiss was the best one I ever had. It was full with passion, I never thought I could feel something like this, it was better than ham, yeah Sam Puckett just said that kissing Freddie is better than ham.

After what feel like ages we broke the kiss (unfortunately) .

- "I love you" he said kissing my forehead and still with that goofy smile.

- "I love you too" I said smiling back.

And just like that we cuddle ready to sleep, but it was then that I realized something.

I couldn't stay.

_**WAIT, WHAT THAT'S SUPPOSE TO MEAN! SAM YOU TWO JUST GOT TOGETHER! Well what do you think Sam is going to do?**_

_**OK REMEMBER! I JUST WILL UPDATE THIS IF I HAVE AT LEAST TWO REVIEWS!**_

_**Ok, so I don't think this was one of my best chapters but still it could have been worse, right?! Well so you are probably wondering where's the action in this story, I mean they just stay at home, right? Well just wait for the next two chapters and you will see. So REVIEW PLS AND FOR GLEE FANS! IT'S TONIGHT BABY!**_

_**XOXO RUTE**_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_**Hi guys, so here's the next chapter! But before that, DID YOU SEE JENNETTE, ARIANA, NATHAN, MIRANDA, JERRY, DANIELLA ALREADY?! THEY LOOK GORGEOUS! Ok so I can't wait for The emmys and I really hope that iCarly wins, they really deserve it. But really JENNETTE IS SOOO HOOT! Really this girl is going to kill and Nathan! OMG! OK, I better shut up, right… ok *breath* Enjoy! :D**_

Freddie's POV:

Last night was fantastic. I still can't believe that Sam loves me, ME! SAM PUCKETT LOVES ME! ME FREDWARD BENSON! Ok, Freddie just calm down, so what, it's not a big deal, she loves you, you love her and that's it. URG who am I trying to fool, this is one of the best things that ever happened to me, is the best and the most important!

I'm awake now for almost five minutes, normally I would stay here in the bed just lying next to Sam but she's not here, probably she's attacking the fridge or something like that so I get up and go to the kitchen.

I look around and I don't see any track of Sam, maybe she's in the bathroom. I made my way to the guest bathroom and knock on the door. No answer. "Sam?" I called but once again no answer, I opened the door and it's empty. Ok, this is strange maybe she's at my bathroom. But when I open the door she's not there.

Ok, now I'm starting to freak out, where's she? The house is not that big! I run to the couch where Jess is sleeping cause I have a pretty good idea where Sam can be right now, but I'm probably just overreacting.

- "Jess, Jessica wake up!" I said shaking her.

- "Morning…hell…what …want…you" she said clearly annoyed for being awake.

- "Sam, where's she?" I asked worried. Jess seems to wake up when I asked her about Sam.

- "What do you mean? I don't know where Sam is!" she said getting up.

_Ok, calm down Freddie maybe she went to get some air, I mean it's not like she just had left._ I tell to myself but the true is that I keep having the memories of yesterday when Sam said that she had to leave to protect us, I don't want to believe in that but the true is that Sam is stubborn and when she has something in her mind there's no away to making her forget about them.

I run from there and look in every little room that there's in my house and I don't see any signal of Sam and then I remember that there's still a place where I didn't went, the firescape!

I run towards the firescape not listening to what Jess is saying, my only priority right now is to find Sam. I step in to the firescape and for a minute everything stops. Sam is not here, I'm fighting back tears "_there's still a chance that she just went to the Groovy Smoothie" _my mind tells me, maybe my mind is right.

I sat in one of the chairs that I put in here, and look at the floor trying to think were Sam may be and something catches my attention, a necklace but is not just a necklace, it's the necklace that I offered to Sam when she turned sixteen it says "Best Blonde Demon, I Hate You"

**FLASHBACK ON:**

_- "What do you want nub?" I dragged Sam out of her party, I want to give her my present but I want to give her with no one around, don't ask me why!_

_- "I want to give you your present." _

_- "And you couldn't just give me like the rest of the people?" she asked a little annoyed._

_- "No." I simply reply._

_- "So where's my present?" she asked. I took from my pocket a little purple box._

_- "Here." I gave her the box._

_- "Are you proposing me?" she asked me teasing me._

_- "Just open" I said. I was a little nervous about the present. This is suppose to be one of the best anniversaries, you know the big 16 sweet birthday and that stuff, so I had to found a perfect present to Sam since she's one of my best friend (not that I'm going to tell her that) but that's not easy. You see Sam is not like the other girls, I mean she doesn't like make up, girly clothes, girly bags, well we can say that everything that's girly is not include in Sam's vocabulary. _

_At first I thought that I could give her a ticket to the meat festival, but I wanted to give her something memorable. She opened the box and I saw her gasp._

_- "BEST BLONDE DEMON, I HATE YOU" she reads. Yeah that's right I bought her a necklace, a moustache necklace and recorder those words in it, the lady from the store thought that I was crazy. She's stays quiet for some seconds making me nervous, maybe she didn't like it!_

_- "It's perfect" she says, and puts the necklace. _

_- "Really?" I asked her smiling._

_- "Dude I just complement something one time." she said but I can see her smile._

_- "Well thanks" she says approaching me and give me a hug. I was waiting for a wedgie but it never came, she releases me "I hate you too" and went back to the party._

**FLASHBACK OFF:**

Sam never took off the necklace, since that day that I never saw her without it. Under the necklace it's a white paper. I pick him and read it.

_Dear Fredbag_

_I just couldn't_

_I will __always __love you_

_Sam_

I let a single tear fall hitting the letter. 3 words "_I just couldn't_" but I knew what she meant, she just didn't want me to get hurt.

I get out of the firescape and run, run hoping that it's not too late.

Sam's POV:

It wasn't an easy decision, leave Freddie to go back home. Not home, to me home is with Freddie, I'm going back to hell, yeah that's the perfect word.

I didn't sleep, I couldn't I passed the night wondering what I should do, but the answer was obvious I had to leave Freddie I couldn't let Freddie be hurt only cause I was afraid to deal with my problems. When I first realized that I was in love with Freddie I never thought that my feelings towards him were this big, but last night when he kissed me and told me that he loved me a wave a feelings knock me down, and that was the moment that I realized that I had to leave.

It was around six a.m. when I left Freddie's house, he was sleeping and so was Jess. Before I headed to 'hell' I sat in the firescape, just thinking about this last days, how I felt so loved and safe, and of course thinking about our first kiss. When I looked at the clock it was already 7:30 am and I knew I had to leave before someone found me.

I put a letter in the floor and along with it the necklace that Freddie gave when I turned sixteen, it was the best present that anyone could ever give me, it was beautiful and personal.

8:00 am, the groovy smoothie just opened so I went and grabbed and smoothie because lets face it, this may be my last day on Earth.

So, yeah that's pretty much what I did on my last day of freedom. It's 9:30 am right now, and here I am standing on front of the door. I take a long breath this is it. I raised my arm getting ready to knock but I froze, I just can't do this. _Shut up! You have to do this, for Freddie. _I raise my arm one more time, I was going to knock when I felt something hard knocking me to the ground.

I look and there he is. Now there's no way I can run from him.

_**DUM DUM DUM DUMMM! WHO IS HE?! **_

_**SO I WILL ONLY UPDATE IF I HAVE AT LEAST TWO REVIES! iCarly For the Win tonight! And don't forget to see how hot Jennette IF YOU WANT TO DIE CLICK HERE -**____** /show/large/auzvne**_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_**HI THERE! So don't kill me but school started this week,I was sick and my cousin was always in my house… so I really couldn't write :( So in this chapter you will notice that Sam's word is ALWAYS and Freddie's word is FOREVER, so there's some sentences were always would stay better but because is Freddie that's talking I'm going to put the word forever blab la bla you don't care, sorry… So enjoy and sorry for this chapter I don't really like it…**_

Sam's POV:

I look and there he is. Now there's no way I can run from him.

At first I was afraid cause he's holding me with a lot of force but when I look at his face I just feel guilty, he's crying, I never saw him crying like this.

- "Fr…Freddie?" I called him but he didn't even move, he's just looking into my eyes, crying.

I don't really know what to do, I want to talk but I just can't, I want to get up and run into the house because I know that if I just keep running away from Chris he's going to find us and hurt Freddie, but I can't move so I do the only thing that I can do right now. I cry.

When Freddie notices that I'm also crying he wraps his arms around me. This last few days I have been crying a lot but it's just how my body speaks when my mouth can't explain the pain I'm feeling. Although it's only been a few hours since I hugged Freddie, it feels like it's been years! Maybe because I told myself that I was never going to see him again, but the only thing that I want to do right now, is to stay always like this.

- "Sam" Freddie finally said something but he's still crying "Sam" he repeated wrapping his arms further.

I don't really know what made me realize this, maybe the fact that he came after me, or the way he's saying my name, the way he's hugging me, the way he's crying for me but something made me realize that I can't leave Freddie, I know that I'm being envious but I just can't leave him.

- "I'm so so sorry" I said crying in his chest. "I'm sorry" I said again crying harder than before "I love you so much, I'm sorry" I just kept saying this, I just couldn't stop myself.

- "I love you too" I heard Freddie said.

We stayed like that for yours, lying in the floor, hugging, crying and saying how much we love each other.

When we calm down, we decided that we probably should get out of the floor and go to other place, cause there was always a chance that Chris may show up, and I pretty sure that that wasn't going to be good.

Freddie didn't told me where we were going, I was just following him, not that I had another choice we was grabbing my wrist a little too hard, but I can't blame he's probably afraid that I may run away again.

Finally we arrived to our destination, the park. This is one of my favorite places, sometimes I came here to think, Freddie keeps dragging me till we reach the swings, he seats in one and I do the same.

He isn't speaking so I decided to break the silence.

- "So?" I asked looking at the floor.

- "Why did you leave Sam? I thought that you had made your decision yesterday? Why did you told me you loved me and then you just walked away?" he was looking at me and I knew that he was fighting back tears.

- "I had to, I love you too much, I just couldn't let you get hurt. It's my problem not yours." I said still looking at the floor.

- "_It's my problem not yours._ What?! Are you kidding me Sam, I. LOVE. YOU., don't get this wrong but you're my girl, so your problems are my problems! And the two of us would found out a solution. Did you thought how was I going to live if you were dead? My life would be over Sam, I know that this may scare you but I'm in love with you since I first met you, I will forever love you. People are going to say that is impossible to love someone that much with our age, but I love you more than I ever loved anything. I love you and I will forever love you Sam. " do you know when you are dreaming that the boy of your dreams declares how much he loves you?! Yeah, that's probably what's happening right now, I'm dreaming. Just to be sure I should pinch myself. _OUCH! THAT HURT! _WAIT? If that hurt that means that I'm not dreaming, and if I'm not dreaming that means…

- "Sam?" Freddie asked me, I can notice that he's nervous cause I still didn't said a word. I want to say something but there's no words to say what I'm feeling right now, so I jump from my swing and kiss Freddie.

I know that I say this every time I kiss him, but this is the BEST KISS EVER! It's slow and passionate. He breaks the kiss a little for my unhappiness.

- "So?!" he asks with a grin.

- "I'm not very good with words, but I will always love you" I said kissing him again this time more rough.

After our little session of make out we decided to talk about some of your adventures we had.

- "And that time that Jake was trying to prank me?! I just loved how is hair looked like in the school photo day." yeah, if I were you I would never try to prank me.

- "aha, yeah." Freddie says faking his laugh. Something is bothering him.

- "What's going on Freddie?" he looked at me like he didn't knew what was I talking about.

- "What, nothing!" I send him a death glare.

- "Fredducine, tell me right now."

He let a big breath "Promise me." he said. _Promise me? _Promise what?

- "Promise what?"

- "That you aren't going to run away again. If you have a problem we will work together. Promise me."

- "I promise you." I said.

- "Let's go home, Jess is probably waiting for us." Freddie said.

- "Yeah let's go home" I said smiling.

Freddie's POV:

I texted Jess saying that I found Sam and that we we're going back home. She replied me saying that she was going to take care of some things so she wasn't going to be home soon.

Before going home I wanted to go to the firescape, I still didn't gave Sam the necklace so I figure it out that the firescape is a good place. When we arrived at Bushwell I made my way to the firescape what made Sam a little confuse but she still followed me.

- "What are we doing here?" sam asked when we finally arrived.

- "I want to give you something that you lost." I took the necklace out off my pocket and saw Sam smiling.

- "I'm glad you have it, it means a lot to me." she said.

- "Turn around" I told her.

- "What for?" she asked with an raised eyebrow.

- "To put your necklace, dah." I said making her blush.

- "Oh"

- "Grab your hair please." I told her, and she made it.

I put the necklace not before giving her a kiss in her neck.

- "Thanks" she said and kissing me.

"I love you" she said when broke the kiss "Love you too, forever and ever" I told her. We kissed again but were interrupted by cold water hitting us.

- "We should probably go inside is starting to rain." I said and it really started to run.

- "Wait" sam said grabbing my wrist. "You know I kind have a fantasy. " she said a little shy.

This was interesting "A fantasy?" I said mocking her.

- "Yeah, a fantasy! I always wanted to kiss in the rain." she said. Well, if she wants me to kiss her, I'm not going to refuse it.

I start to kiss her and I have to admit that kissing in the rain it's pretty cool.

Jessica's POV:

I told Freddie that I was going to take care of something, what I didn't told him was what I was going to take care.

When I arrived home I found two people soaked wet eating and laughing.

- "Hi Jess" they said at the same time laughing.

- "Hi guys." I said.

- "So how was your day?" Freddie asked me. Oh, right I forgot about what I was going to tell them.

- "Oh it was ok. I have something to tell you. Tomorrow we're going to NY."

- "We?" Sam asked.

- "Yes we, me Freddie and you are going to NY." they looked confuse.

- "Well you see, I think that things here in Seattle are a little, I don't really know how to say, a little tiresome?! So I think that we should take some holidays in NY!"

- "Yeah, that's seems fun, but where are we going to stay? New York hotels aren't really ship" well that's the second thing.

- "Well, that's the second thing, we are staying at my house. You're going to meet dad." I said to Freddie. He looked shocked.

Freddie's POV:

- "But, but is that a good idea?" I asked. I always wanted to meet my dad, but now that I was close to meet him, I start to think that maybe is not a good idea.

- "Of course it is a good idea! Dad wants to see you again, and I know that you too" she was right, maybe it wasn't a bad idea. I look at Sam and she's nodding.

- "Ok, when are we leaving?"

- "Tomorrow morning, so if I were you I start packing." and just like that she walked way. I look at Sam again and she seems to be thinking. I almost forgot!

Sam's dad he's in NY prison, that means that we may go visit him. We're going to NY, and both me and Sam are going to recover our dads.

_**I hate sooo much this chapter, it wasn't this what I had in mind but… So 3 or more review and I will post a new chapter. REVIEW :D**_

_**XOXO RUTE**_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

_**I'M SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SOOOOORRRRYYYYY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER, REALLY I'M SO SORRY. I'M GOING TO TRY TO UPDATE SOON THE NEXT ONE :D SO ENJOY AND REVIEW.**_

_**P.S: ISHOCK AMREICA IS GOING TO PREMIERE TONIGHT! CAN'T WAIT! ANNNND SEDDIEEEE!**_

Freddie's POV:

I still can't believe that we are in New York, one day we're in Seattle and the other we're here.

Now that we are here, I'm starting to get nervous, thoughts about what my dad reaction's is going to be are flooding my mind.

I know that Jessica told me that he always wanted to meet me, but what if he changed his opinion and doesn't want to meet me? What if he wants to meet me and when he finally does he gets disappointed because I'm not what he thought, what if he doesn't like Sam, what if he's not what I am expecting?

I felt someone holding my hand, I looked to my side to see that it was Sam.

- "It's going to be fine" she said giving me a smile. She knew that I was nervous because of my dad so she's trying to calm me down, however I know that she's also nervous. Not because of my dad but because of her dad.

We talked about her dad, I told her that this was her chance to talk to him face to face, her chance to help him and maybe even help her. At first she didn't liked the idea, although she didn't said it I know that she was afraid, but after some hours of kisses and massages she finally accepted.

We also talked with Jess about everything that is going on. About Chris and about Sam's dad, Jess told us that she suspected that something like that was going on, she just didn't thought that it was that bad.

So yeah summarizing we are here in New York, and Sam and I are going to recover our dads. I just hope that everything goes well.

Jessica's POV:

Right now, the three of us are in the cab making our way to my house. I look at Freddie and can see that he's nervous but he has Sam that is trying to calm him down. Talking about Sam, I was surprised to know what happened to her, not too surprise but still what kind of human being does something like that to other?!

They had also told me about Sam's dad and how they expected to visit him. Of course I told them that they had to go visit him, and if they needed something,they could come with me.

We finally arrived to my house, I paid for the cab and we took our luggage.

Although I only been away from here some days I miss this, I miss my home.

Sam's POV:

Ow! This house is huge! Like really huge I didn't knew that Freddie's dad was rich but damn he has a good house.

- "This is where you live?" I asked Jess still a little shocked.

- "Yep, this is it. It's a little big, but we're in the Big City, right?" a little?

- "You call this a little? Dude this is almost bigger than Bushwell." she just laughed.

- "So wait until you see the inside." she told me and went inside the house.

I almost had forgotten that Freddie was with us, he still didn't had said a word since we arrived. He is pretty nervous so I'm trying to calm him down but I guess that isn't working.

- "You're ready?" I ask him taking his hand in mine.

- "Let's do this." he said, and we entered.

Freddie's POV:

If you thought that the house looked huge from outside you aren't seeing the inside. It looks like a palace, I bet that I would lose myself in here in a matter of seconds if Jess wasn't with me.

- "So do you like it?" Jess asked us.

- "Like it? Love it, this seems like a freaking palace!" I said, Sam just nodded, she was shocked just like me.

- "Well, you can take a better look after, cause now we got something more important to do. Leave the bags there, I'm going to ask Laura to put them in your rooms, now just follow me." she said and took the stairs.

We followed her and I could feel myself getting more and more nervous, maybe running away wasn't such a bad thing. I looked at Sam and she was giving me a "_you can't run away_" look, oh she knows me so well.

- "Ok, so I'm going in there with Sam and then I going to call you ok?" Jess asked me. I nodded. Here we go.

- "Love you" Sam said kissing my cheek and running after Jess that was already in the office.

Sam's POV:

The office like the rest of the house was huge. It had a lot of racks, most of them were full of books and photos, the office also had a huge plasma.

I looked to the desk to see a man sitting there looking at us. I recognized him immediately, he's Freddie's dad. They were very similar, they have the same color of hair and eyes. Although Freddie has his mom's smile, he has his dad's nose.

- "Dad, I missed you" Jess was hugging her father.

- "Me too kid, but weren't you suppose to be in Seattle?" he said and looked at me.

- "Well I have a surprise to you." she grabbed my arm and pushed me so I was in front of .

- "This is Sam, Sam you already know who this is." Jess said.

- "Nice to meet you Sam." said putting his hand in front of me so I could shake it.

- "Nice to meet you too " I said shaking his hand.

- "Call me James." I nodded and gave him a smile.

- "So there's something more you want to show me?" , I mean James asked.

- "Well, so all this years when I went to Seattle I wasn't going to visit a friend, I mean he's also a friend but he means more for me. " gosh if I didn't knew that she was talking about Freddie I was going to say that she was bringing her boyfriend.

- "Come in" Jess shouted. It's now or never.

James's POV:

- "Come in" Jess shouted.

At this a boy entered my office, and of course I knew who he was, Fredward Benson. I'm not surprised by this, I always knew that when Jess went to Seattle was to see him, however I'm a little surprised by the man that he have become. The last time I saw Freddie was on the last episode of iCarly (yeah, I know about iCarly, when Jessica told me about it I started to watch and never stopped) but because he's almost of the times behind the camera I never really got a chance to get a good look at him, but he's a man now.

- "Hi dad." he says nervousness in his voice.

- "Hi son." I say and give him a hug.

After a while I let him go and nobody says a word.

- "So, are you astonished?" Jess asked me.

- "Nah, not really kid, I kind expected this to happen soon or late." they seem so confuse right now.

- "What? How?" Sam asked.

- "Well, I'm not stupid I knew that after Jess asked me about Freddie she was going to do everything to meet him, so when she asked me if she could go to Seattle I knew what she was going to do."

- "But…" Jess started but I interrupted her.

- "Let me finish, ok." I said giving her a smile. "So like I was saying, I knew that you're going to visit him so I let you go. So all this years when you went to Seattle I knew that you're going to visit him."

- "If you knew why didn't you said something?" Jessica asked me.

- "Look, I wanted to meet you" I said to Freddie "but I also promised you're mother that I would never try to go after you, she made promise that. So I kind expected that Jess would bring you one day, that's why I never stopped her from going to Seattle."

- "Oh, I see I really never thought about it. But still when you saw me with Sam weren't you, you know expecting someone else, I mean you don't know Sam." Jess said.

- "Well, you're wrong, I do know Sam." I said.

- "You know me?" Sam asked me confused.

- "I mean I never talked to you but I know who you are. Sam Puckett co-star of iCarly." she still seemed confused. I noticed that she had a cut next to her eyebrow, it must be nothing.

- "You watch iCarly, that's why you know Sam." Freddie said, yeah he was smart.

- "Exactly, so when I saw Sam I knew that you're up to something." I said finishing my explanation.

- "Oh, I see. Well so we're going to leave you alone with Freddie while me and Sam are going to unpack their stuff. Oh I almost forget it, can they stay here for some weeks?" she asked me making her puppies eyes, although it wasn't necessary.

- "Of course they can." I said giving her a smile.

- "Thanks you're the great, come on Sam let's eat I'm starving" she said pushing Sam off the office.

Freddie's POV:

After Sam and Jessica went out me and my father just stayed there me looking at the ground, not saying a word, this was really awkward, like Sam says you can actually feel the awkward, so I decided to break the silence.

- "So…" great Benson you don't have nothing better to say than "_so_"

- "Look Freddie I always wanted to meet you, but I made a promise to your mom that I wouldn't go after you and to be honest I was a little scared that you may, you know didn't like me." my dad said, is so strange to call him 'dad'.

- "I know, I know Jess told me. And I'm also sorry that I never went here to meet you and…" I said but he interrupted me.

- "It's ok, we are both sorry, but what really matters right now is that you're here" he said and I gave him a smile.

After our little awkward moment me and my dad spent the rest of the afternoon talking about each other, it seems that he's one of the most important people on Toogle (**A/N: Toogle is google xD**) so that's why he has this huge house, he's rich. I was so happy to know that we have something in common.

- "So, Sam… is she your girlfriend?" he asked me.

- "Yeah, she is. I love her you know, I still can't believe that she's with me of all the people." you may think that talking this open with my dad is strange since we just 'met' a hours ago, but this feels like my dad was always there for me.

- "Ha, I knew that you're gonna to end a couple. You know I watch iCarly and I was a Seddier since the start." ok, that's creepy my dad shipping me with Sam. My dad must notice my face cause he said "sorry, creepy much?"

- "Nah, it's ok, but it's still a little strange when we met people and they ship us, you know." it was true, when we're going to the airplane this girl came to us and saw us holding hands, and just like that she started to scream '_SEDDIEEE SEDDDIE!_' I really thought she was crazy…

We heard a knock on the door and my dad said for them to come in.

- "Hi guys, it's time for dinner we're waiting for you, me and Sam are starving" Jess said and went running probably to the kitchen, we all know how much she loves food.

- "It's probably better if we go, Sam and Jess don't like to wait when it comes to food." I said to my dad.

- "Yeah, let's go." he said.

We finally arrived to the kitchen where Sam and Jess were already eating, of course they wouldn't wait for us. I sit next to Sam and my dad sat next to Jess.

- "Dad, where's Mary?" Mary is my dad's wife.

- "Oh, she went o LA, she had to take care of something." he said and Jess nodded.

- "Are you ok?" Sam whispered to my ear.

- "More than ever" I said giving her a kiss and starting to eat my lasagna.

_**So I hope you like it, next chapter Sam's dad! So review pls and if you have some ideas feel free to send them :D**_

_**My final words for today?: Seddie, ishock America and Review**_

_**XOXO RUTE :D**_

_**ALSO IF YOU HAVE TUMBLR OR TWITTER FOLLOW ME, JUST ASK ME AND I WILL FOLLOW YOU :D **_

_**TUMBLR: **_

_**TWITTER: /Rute_Santos**_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

_**Hey guys, I know it's been a long time since I last update, but a lot happened. My school is killing me, my dad was operated, I had(and have) a lot of activities at weekends… bla bla, so here it is.**_

_**But before, did you watched the last two icarly episodes? Liked iLost My Head in Vegas, but iBust A Thief?! LOVE IT! I mean when Sam was threaten Freddie and they were really really close, they didn't kiss but still, they had their noses touching! Also why would Sam's laptop be in Freddie's apartment?**_

_**So I'm also extremely sad because iCarly is ending, I mean the iGoodbye promo? I cried a river, I'm not even kidding iCarly is so important to me, and now it's ending, and I just don't know how to react. Still, I'm happy for Sam and Cat, it's not iCarly but is Jennette and Dan show so is going to be awesome.**_

_**Well I'm going to shut up, so enjoy and don't forget to review and tell me what do you think about iCarly ending or the last episodes of it. :D**_

_**NOTE: I KNOW THAT PRISONS JUST HAVE ONE PHONE IN WHITCH SIDE BUT THIS IS A STORY SO JUST IMAGINE.**_

Sam's POV:

It's been two days since we arrived to NY and today is the day. I'm going to visit my father.

If you think that Freddie was nervous to meet his father, well I'm like 100 times more nervous, today I couldn't sleep, I couldn't even EAT! Me Sam Puckett can't EAT! ARG! This is so frustrating why am I so nervous? It's not like he doesn't want to see me, right? He was the one that sent me the letter and told me that missed me, I'm just overreacting, there's no reason to freak out.

Yeah, I'm STILL nervous.

- "Baby, are you ok?" Freddie asked me.

- "Yeah I'm just a little nervous, that's all" I said bitting my nails.

- "Yeah, a LITTLE!" he said mocking me.

- "Shut up" I said with a grin.

- "Look I know what you're feeling, ok? You can't eat" _check_ "you're over thinking things" _check_ "you want to throw up" _check again_ "and run away" _double check. _"I also know that everything I'm saying isn't going to change how you're feeling, but one thing I can tell you, once you see your dad all that feelings are going away." he's right although he said all that stuff I'm still nervous, I just hope he's right, that once I see my dad all my worries go away, cause I'm really hungry.

- "Thanks" and gave him one heartfelt smile.

We just arrived to the NY prison and Freddie is talking to the officer man while I just looked around.

_- "_This way please_" _the officer man, said.

- "Where're we going?" I asked Freddie.

- "To the ice land" he says sarcastically "we're going to see your dad" what right now?!

- "What right now?" and I thought that it was impossible to stay even more nervous

- "Yes now, common it's going to be ok" Freddie said pulling me with him.

- "Ok, you have one hour, you can go now" the officer man said.

Here we are, once I entered that room I can't go back.

- "Love you" Freddie said holding my hand

- "Love you too" and we went inside.

Freddie's POV:

Me and Sam were sitting in front of the pale glass waiting for her dad to come, she was biting her nails and bouncing her leg.

I watched as the door open and a man following by an officer were entering the room. The man is wearing a orange jumpsuit, he looks miserable, he is really skinning, he's blonde hair was now almost grey, and his eyes, his blue eyes look tired just like when I found Sam in the firescape.

He sees us and I watch his eyes passing from tired to excited. He doesn't move just stay quiet standing by the door smiling looking at Sam. I look at Sam, she's not nervous anymore, she stopped with the biting and bouncing and is smiling too.

He finally sat in front of us and the three of us reached for the phones at the same time.

- "Hey Dad, I missed you" Sam says, clearly emotional.

- "Hey Samantha, I missed you too" he says holding back tears. I know that Sam hates when people call her Samantha but she also told me that she loves hearing me saying it.

They stayed just like that for almost twenty minutes till I cleared my throat.

- "Sam, you just have half a hour." I tell her, taking her out of the trance that she seemed to be.

- "Oh right."

- "So what're you doing here?" Sam's dad asked.

- "Me and Freddie came to visit his father here in NY, and we decided to come see you."

- "Oh so your Freddie I see?" Sam's dad, asked me. Although we had a glass separating us, he was intimidating.

- "Yes sir." I told him trying to sound calm.

- "And what are you to my Sam?" oh gosh this is awkward.

- "Dad, he's my best friend, my boyfriend, my savior, my life, he's the one that I will always love." I looked at Sam, she really thought all that about me?

- "I can see that you really like him but if he hurts you, I know people." he said the last part looking at me.

- "Look sir, I will never hurt your daughter on purpose, I love her too much to even think about hurting her, you don't need to worry she's safe with me, I love her." Sam grabbed my hand and gave me a squeeze. I looked at and he was smiling to the two of us.

- "So how's Melanie?" I knew that Sam didn't told Melanie nothing about their dad. I could see her taking a deep breath.

- "Dad, I never told Melanie about you. I don't know why, I mean a lot of things were going on in my life and I just never have the guts to tell her, and then HE came and just ruined everything, and then I was afraid that if I told her she would leave me and…" she was rumbling.

- "Sam, Sam is ok! It's ok." her dad told her smiling. "You tell her when you're ready, ok?" she nodded clearly trying to calm down.

- "You're ok?" I asked her rubbing her leg, I knew that she hated think about Chris, she always had flashbacks.

- "Yeah, thanks" she said giving me a smile.

- "Can I ask you something Sam, who's HE?" Sam didn't knew if she wanted to tell her dad about Chris, but I told her that he has the right to know, and he can help.

- "He? What are you talking about?" she's playing the dumb card.

- "Sam, I may have not saw you this last years but I know that you aren't dumb."

- "Look I will tell you someday, but not now, ok? I'm not ready." she told him.

- "Ok, hun, you tell me when you're ready." she nodded and gave her father a smile.

- "Two minutes" the guard shouted.

- "Fuck, already? Oh sorry I normally don't swear." Sam's dad said.

- "It's ok, but listen to me" Sam said "I know the true, I know that you didn't did anything, I know that my mom and her cousins did this to you, I know that you never killed someone, you're innocent, and I'm going help you to get out of here. I'm sure there's some clue that the police didn't saw, I know my uncles they do their job well, but not perfectly, I don't care how much time this is going to take me but I will get you out of here."

- "Time out, common everybody let's move." the officer yelled.

- "Love you dad, I'll see you tomorrow." Sam said putting her hand in the glass.

- "Love you too, love you too." he said putting he's hand over the glass.

_**So, I know it's small but I have a test tomorrow and I still didn't study, so! I promise I will try to update sooner but I can't be sure. So review pls :D**_

_**Xoxo RUTE**_


	13. author note ---please read

**PLEASE SAY SOMETHING:**

So it's been too long since I last update so I just want to ask you if you think I should end this storie. I have a lot stories going on my mind that i think that are way better than this but i don't want to write two fics at the same time but I just don't know how long it will take to finish this, so if you think that I should end this fic tell me, other way I'm just going to let her stay like that, maybe tell you how was this suppose to end.

Also in one week I will have a couple of weeks of holiday so I will spend some time writting the new fic :D XOXO RUTE


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13

_**Hi guys so decided to end this story so here's the chapter. So I'm going to write two more chapters and then this story is COMPLETE! So thanks to all that reviewed and told me to carry on with my fic. Enjoy :D **_

Sam POV:

It's been two weeks since I visit my father for the first time. Me and Freddie went to see him every day trying to find a way to get him off the jail. We really didn't have a lot of things at our favor, my uncle did a really good job this time but I still have hope. I also told him about Chris, I didn't really wanted too, but Freddie said that he's my father and he had the right to know and maybe he could help us. When I told him, at first he couldn't believe, then he stayed angry and finally he blamed himself. During three days I had to convince him, that it wasn't his fault and that I was safe now, it was hard but he finally accepted, I mean not really accepted he still says that once he gets out of jail, he's going to get revenge.

Right now me and Freddie are in the alley were the man that supposedly my father murderer was killed, looking for something that can help putting my father out of that prison. It's been two hours since we arrived and we still didn't find a clue. I'm not going to lie but I'm losing hope, I mean even if there were clues it's been to long since the murderer I bet that the rain and wind already destroyed them.

I sit in the floor and put my hands on my head. Argh, this is so frustrating why can't this works at my favor?! Am I really that bad that the universe hates me? I feel someone hands on my shoulders, I mean not just someone Freddie's hands, at least I have him. (**A/N: Chezzy right?!**)

- "Hey are you ok?" he said rubbing my arms.

- "Yes, I mean no, I mean… I don't know" I said putting my arms in the air like a sign of frustration. "What if we don't find any clues? What if my dad is going to stay all life in there for something he didn't do?" I started crying. This last weeks I've been crying a lot, I think it's because I never cried before, I always put everything in a corner so I didn't have to deal with it.

- "Look we're going to find something trust me I…"I what? why didn't he finished the sentence?

- "Freddie, I what?"

- "Look" he said pointing to the rode.

- "What?" I have no idea where's this is going.

- "Look, the pearstore, it is in front of the alley." I still don't get it.

- "So?"

- "So, that means that maybe they were already here when the guy was murderer, so maybe they have a tape, I mean they're a electronic shop, I bet they had a camera pointing at here." Oh my gosh, he's right but…

- "Dude I don't think they still have those tapes I mean they are almost older us."

- "Look let's just go there, maybe they have it. We need to find clues, so let's go." he lifted me off the ground and started walking to the store. Maybe he was right, maybe he's wrong the only way is to ask.

Freddie's POV:

This store is huge, I mean I have been on Pearstores bigger than this but still, it's huge. "Look" Sam says to me pointing to a plaque that says _Selling Pear Products since 1992 _.

- "Well that means that this store it's been here for 20 years now." I say to Sam who just nods. I know she doesn't believe that we can find a clue in here, and I know that she's losing hope, I can see it in her eyes but I can't blame her, I'm also losing hope, but we can't, we have to get Cory out of prison.

- "Can I help you?" a voice comes from behind me. It's an employee, he must be your age maybe a little older. He's looking to Sam like she's a piece of meat, and I don't REALLY like that.

- "Yeah, you can." I say a little too harsh.

- "Sorry about him" Sam says acting very polite may I add "I was wondering if you have security cameras that film the street?" she says a little flirty.

- "Of course we have, after all we are a technology shop" he says, trying a little too much to act cool.

- "Oh and I was thinking, these security cameras, for how long do this shop have them?" ok, now she's acting like Carly when she sees a hot boy.

- "I'm not sure, but we were one of the first shops to have security cameras, so maybe since this shop opened. But why the interest in the cameras?" he says coming near Sam. I'm going to kill this guy, I grab Sam's arm and push her to me, getting her away from him.

- "Oh, you see I just find cameras really entertaining. So I was thinking can I see the tapes you know from the camera?" what the hell is Sam doing?!

- "Yeah, I mean I'm going to ask my boss. Stay there babe." I was going to punch the guy, but for his luck he was already gone.

- "What the hell Sam?" I asked her.

- "What?" is she trying to act innocent?

- "You know, what. You were flirting with that guy!" I say a little too loud.

- "Dude, look I'm not flirting with him, wait I'm flirting with him" what? "but that is not the point. Look I know these guys, they just want attention because they think they're the best, so I just faked that I was interest in him, that way he's going to do what I ask him" now I get it, but I still don't like the idea of Sam flirting with someone that isn't me.

- "Ok, but if that dude calls you babe one more time, I will kill him."

- "Oh, is Fredducine jealous?" Sam says poking me in the chest.

- "What? No, I just didn't liked the way he was looking at you" I said blushing.

- "So that means that you were jealous" she said smirking.

- "Argh, ok I'm jealous but if the situation was reverse and the one in your position was me, I bet you would be jealous too."

- "Touché" Sam said just as the guy arrived.

- "Look, my boss says that the only person that can see those tapes is him, but if you want I can give you my number." he says winking at Sam.

- "Dude, and I will give you a kick on the ass, what you think about that?" I said no longer acting cool.

- "Wow! Dude calm down." He said. "Dick you're mom is here." Another employee call him.

- "Dick? Dick it's your name?" I asked already cracking up.

- "Shut up." he said and left us. I looked at Sam and she looked at me and just like that we start laughing like maniacs.

- "What kind of person names is children Dick?" Sam says between laughs.

- "I know right?! I mean Dick" we kept laughing till this girl came to us.

- "OMG! You're Sam and Freddie from iCarly, right?" she said bouncing.

- "Yeah we are." I said.

- "Oh my Gosh this is so cool. My name is Sheila, Sheila I am, oh my god I'm so funny." weirdo "I just wanted to say that I'm a BIG fan of yours like BIG, oh my god I can't believe you're in here. I have to tweet this!" She took out a pearphone and started tipping really fast. "Done. So what are you guys doing here?" she reminds me of Mandy, our crazy fan.

- "Oh, we were just here you know, looking" Sam said probably trying to send off the girl.

- "Oh my god, guys you have to met my dad, he's the owner of this place he also watched iCarly with me. Come on, he must be in his office." Wait this girl is the daughter of the owner of this shop?

- "Wait your dad owns this?" Sam said.

- "Yeah, now come on." we followed Sheila to her dad office. It was a really big office and behind his desk there are several monitors that shows what the cameras are shooting.

- "He must went drink some coffee, we will just wait for him. It's that a problem? No, ok." this girl needs to stop drinking coffee she talks really fast.

- "So are you two dating? Cause I saw on some pictures of you holding hands, and I mean now you're here in NY together and I know Carly is not with you because I read her blog and she's in Yakima" ?

- " , what's that?" I asked.

- "Oh you don't know? It's a site dedicated for both of you like Sam+Freddie=Seddie. And we post there everything we find about you, Like photos of you together, if someone hear's you saying something about each other they post the quote, we even have this page were we write fics about you two, it's really cool." That's not creepy at all (**A/N: that's creepy but that is what we do :)**).

- "Hi, honey, how…" this man that I bet is the Sheila's father stops talking and stare at us. "OMG Sam and Freddie? Come here." The man came near us and gave us a bear hug that I'm not going to lie but I think he broke some bones.

- "What are you doing here?" he asked us. They can be crazy but they are going to help us.

- "Look sir" Sam started.

- "Call me Mario"

"Look Mario, the reason why we are here it's because we need a tape of one of your security cameras. You see, fourteen years ago there was a murderer on the alley in front of this shop."

- "Oh I remember that, I'm glad they capture the killer." Mario said.

- "That's the problem, they catch the wrong person, the person that was capture was my dad, but he wasn't the one that killed that guy, someone incriminated him and we need the tape so we can see if we find something that can help us prove that my dad is innocent." Mario looked a little doubtful but then he got up and went behind his desk.

- "So I will help you, I still have the tapes since we opened this stores, don't ask me why, my wife is always screaming at me telling me that these tapes are never going to be used. Oh well it seems she's wrong."

Mario, Sam and I went through several tapes and we still haven't found anything.

- "Guys, look at this." Sam calls. She's pointing to a man in the alley smoking, we watch him smoking for like a minute when this man comes.

- "It's him, my uncle" Sam says. We watch a little more, the two mans are speaking and then the men is stabbed and we see Sam's uncle taking of the gloves and running away.

- "This is it, with this we can get my father out of jail." Sam says and hugged Mario "Thank you so much Mario."

- "Your welcome, I do anything to help you two." He answered.

Me and Sam got the tape and we're thanking Mario and Sheila for the help. "I don't know how I can thank you" Sam says.

- "You don't need to thank us, we are glad we could help." Sheila answered .

- "We have to go, it's getting late" I finally say.

- "Yeah, and Sheila?" Sam says.

- "Yes?"

- "Me and Freddie are dating" she says and we get out of the store.

-TWO WEEKS LATER-

Well it's been two weeks since we got the tape and right now we are waiting outside the court for Sam's dad. Yes Sam's dad is being released. After we got the tape I talked with my dad and he asked his friend that was one of the best lawyers of NY to help us. He showed the tape and Sam's uncle uncle and her mom were arrested, her uncle for murder and hery mom for being the "partner" on the murder. They got 30 years of prison and her dad it's being released today. Also they're paying him one million dollars for being in prison 14 years without being guilty.

Sam is really nervous I can tell but she's also really excited. The doors of the court open and Cory gets out. Sam goes running to her dad and hugs him, like her life depended on that.

- "I missed you so much" she says crying.

- "I missed you too, but I'm here now baby, I'm here now." he says kissing her forehead.

- "I love you dad" Sam says.

- "I love you too hun, I love you too."

Sam's dad is out of jail, now we just need to take care of Chris and I already have a plan.

_**So I hope you like it! So (I write a lot of so) I will only UPDATE if I have at least 3 REVIEWS, come on guys review, I know that it's easy and it really helps me ending this story. So next Chapter will be the revenge on Chris so don't forget to read it.**_

_**SO IF YOU HAVE TWITTER OR TUMBLR GO FOLLOW ME, I FOLLOW BACK IF YOU ASK ME :D ALSO I KNOW THAT SEDDIE ISN'T ENDGAME ON ICARLY BUT I STILL HAVE HOPE FOR SAM AND CAT**_

_**RUTE XOXO _:)**_


End file.
